What The Hell
by TwiHard24
Summary: Then I realized that I had to pee. Really bad. So, I of course, just walked passed the gym and down the hall towards the bathroom. That is until a door suddenly burst open and smacked me right in the face. CollinXOC imprint story. Funny, give it a shot!
1. Oh Smack

**Sooooooo….I have another bout of MAJOR writers block-on every single one of my freaking stories! What the hell?! So, any ideas for any of my stories are welcome:D So, sorry if this pisses anyone off (Tori), I'm starting another story that just so happened to pop into my self-proclaimed brilliant head! Yay! Or boo! Depending on your stance. (Tori)**

**Plus, I think Collin is lacking some love and if I'm doing a Brady story I might as well do a Collin one :D**

**I don't own anything! Except the letter 'L' I own that. (not)**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Overrated-Less Than Jake**

**High School Never Ends-Bowling For Soup**

**Smack That-Akon (You'll get it later****J)**

Chapter 1--Oh Smack

What the hell? Seriously? What the freaking hell?

"Why?" I asked as we passed the 'Welcome To' sign.

Mom-or as I prefer to call her-Carol, sighed irritably in the front seat. "We've gone over this Violet," she said exasperatedly.

I ground my teeth together. "Don't. Call. Me. That," I muttered.

I saw Carol roll her eyes in the rearview mirror. "I apologize for using the forsaken birth name. Please forgive give my stupidity," she said sarcastically. Yeah. I definitely inherited that lovely trait. I just rolled my eyes.

I seriously didn't get this. Any of it. Why would we move back? I mean, what was the point? Wasn't moving all about starting over fresh? Getting away from everyone you've ever had any connections with and severing them with a dull knife?

"Don't you think it'll just be easier this time around?" Carol asked. "You won't even have to make new friends-you already have friends here," she said cheerily. I didn't inherit that quality.

"They probably won't even remember me," I scoffed. Who remembers the quiet girl who moved away in fourth grade? No one. That's who.

"I'm sure they will. They might not recognize you though," she muttered at the end. Again, I had to roll my eyes.

I obviously look different than I did in the fourth grade. Who doesn't? My hair is just below my shoulders, all choppy and layered while my bangs always hang over my eyes. There were also red streaks in my hair-not those weird looking thick ones-but thin ones that looked completely wicked. I'm not 'emo' or anything, I just think it looks cool. And I obviously grew.

We finally pulled into a little subdivision and into the driveway of a small, beat-up house. Just like every other house in the this stupidly small town. "Your boxes are in your room," Carol called as I took my bag and walked towards the front door. I just waved over my shoulder and walked in like I've been there a million times.

After a quick scan of the little house I found my room. It faced the back yard and surrounding woods and had a big window that I could easily escape out of if I had to. I glared at the plainness of my room. This place sucks.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT MORNING!

"Are you ready for school?" Carol asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows. "No. I'm just fully dressed, standing in the kitchen with my bag. Because I slept in this," I added sarcastically.

Carol glowered at me. "Do you want a ride?" she asked.

"School's two blocks away, I'm saving the environment one exhaust-filled piece of crap at a time," I said with a condescending smile before walking out the door. I know it sounds like I'm being harsh-but I'm not. I have my reasons for being like this to my 'Mother' and I'm going to stick to them. So there.

I put my gray hoodie up and sighed as I trudged along the sidewalk, walking behind two chattering-I'm guessing freshmen-ahead of me.

"Did you _see _the gang yesterday?" one of the girls asked the other excitedly.

"Oh my God, _yeah_. How could you _not _see them? They're freaking huge!" the other said.

"I know!" the other scoffed scandalously.

I rolled my eyes. _Freshmen. _

I walked silently through the parking lot. No one really seemed to notice me-not that I blame them. There were about eight other gray-hooded people around me. I didn't stand out too much. I quickly walked into the office and collected my schedule and all that other new school crap before _finally _locating my locker. The school my be small but I tend to get lost easily.

I quickly entered my combo and stuffed the few things in it that I had with me. I looked at my schedule to see what class I had first. English. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I walked quickly down the hall, glancing at the doors as I passed to make sure I hadn't skipped Room 345. I got a couple stares as I walked down the hall-all of which included 'what the hell?' looks and whispers to their friends.

When I finally came to a stop at the right door I walked in. It was empty. Completely empty. No one was there and there. "What the fuck?" I muttered to myself, looking at my schedule again to make sure I had the right room. Yep. I totally did.

"Uh, you need some help?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned around to find a fairly average looking guy, smiling sheepishly down at me. "Yeah, where the hell is everyone?" I asked.

He looked a little surprised at my 'choice of words' but smiled politely. "Mrs. Lenz always has class outside," he said. "I'm heading there now, come on."

I nodded and followed him down the hall. "So, are you new here?" he asked casually.

"How'd you know?" I asked and he chuckled. "I'm Vi-or Lettie-whichever you want is fine," I told him.

"Short for…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"Violet," I grumbled.

He looked at me curiously. "Really? There was a girl named Violet in my class once. Violet-"

"-Savage," I finished for him.

He stared at me in confusion for a minute and then his eyes widened in surprise. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Tommy Gray," he said pointing to himself.

I thought for a minute and then a young kid with a round face and bright smile flashed in my mind. "Oh! Really?" I asked in disbelief. "You've changed," I commented easily as we walked outside, towards a large group of kids all sitting around a tree in the back of the school by the baseball field.

"So have you," he laughed, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

When we approached the group everyone looked up at us-me-and stared curiously. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Lenz. You must be the new student-Miss Savage?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, sitting down in the grass at the edge of the group.

"Well, welcome to La Push High! I'm sure you'll love it here!" the older woman said cheerfully. Great. She's a morning person, isn't she? Well fuck.

"Oh, it's a dream come true," I said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Everyone laughed but Mrs. Lenz just smiled back happily. Great. Now I feel like a jerk.

"Okay, well since we have a new student I think a slight lesson plan change is in order," she said brightly. "Now, what we're all going to do is write a paragraph describing Miss Savage-make sure to use loads of describing words. Just write what you really think and at the end of class we'll read a couple out loud and try and guess who wrote them," she said before everyone started scribbling on their papers.

I just stared at her in disbelief. "Uh, Mrs. Lenz?" I called. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Describe yourself of course," she said. Pfft. Obviously.

I sighed and began to write.

………………………………................................................................................................

"…Cool hair that makes her look…hot," Mrs. Lenz said. She raised her eyebrows at the class in general as I stared up at the clouds and prayed for this humiliation to be over. "For the last time gentlemen, _hot _is not a proper describing word. Please try to be more verbose with your choice of word next time," she chastised.

"But you said to write what we really feel," one of the guys said calmly. I growled under my breath and didn't look back to see who said that. I am _not _going to be grounded for stapling some random guy in the eye. At least not today.

"Well then you should work on your word choice," she said repeated easily. The bell rang and I quickly stood up, planning to make a run for it so no one talks to me. What can I say? I live a very solitary life.

"Hey, wait up," Tommy said as he jogged to catch up to me. I slowed down slightly and we fell in step. "That must've sucked," he smirked.

"Oh no, I actually thought being humiliated in front of my former, now current, classmates who don't even realize I was former," I said.

"You know, that's a really confusing sentence," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm a really confusing person," I said as I came to a stop in front of my locker. I quickly unlocked it and shoved my new English book in.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as he leaned against a locker.

"Gym," I told him, not even bothering to look at the schedule I already memorized.

"Oh, I have Math," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. Oh well, better luck next time Tommy boy.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," I said as I closed my locker and started to walk away, towards the gym.

"See ya," he called after me.

I quickly found the locker rooms, relieved when I found out we didn't have a gym uniform and were supposed to provide our own. I put on sweatpants and an old band t-shirt I got from some random concert. Then I realized that I had to pee. _Really _bad. So, I of course, just walked passed the gym and down the hall towards the bathroom. That is until a door suddenly burst open and smacked me right in the face.

What the hell?

**Cliff hanger!! Sorry, had to do it! Let me know if you like it so far! It will get better-first chapters are always kind of slow so give me a chance!!! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!! **


	2. Drooling

**Yay! You guys seem to like it so far!! Woot woot! On with the story!**

**I don't own noth'n.**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**First Day Of The Rest Of Our Lives-MXPX**

**I Can Wait Forever-Simple Plan**

**Slow Dance With A Stranger-Danger Radio**

**-Tell me your favorite songs so I have ideas!!-**

Chapter 2--Drooling

_That is until a door suddenly burst open and smacked me right in the face. _

_What the hell?_

I fought with my eyes to open them. And they did. A little. All I could see before they closed again, were the most gorgeous brown eyes I have seen in my entire life. Then I was seeing black.

………………………………................................................................................................

CPOV

"Seriously?" Seth asked Tommy from across the room. I rolled my eyes. He's so freaking loud sometimes.

"Yeah, I talked to her," Tommy said easily. "She's changed a lot."

"Collin!" Seth called as he walked over. "Collin, come on. We're going to see her," Seth declared, pushing me towards the front of the art classroom.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Violet!" he exclaimed, giving me another push.

"Who?" I asked. We don't have anyone named Violet in our whole entire school.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Violet Savage. She moved away in fourth grade but I guess she just moved back. Tommy said he talked to her. Come on, I want to see if she remembers me," he said.

"You weren't even in the same grade," I rolled my eyes, finally remembering the small girl who always seemed to have a book in her hand.

"So? I talked to her at recess. Go!" he said, pushing hard into the door.

It burst open and hit something with a loud _smack_. I looked at Seth with wide eyes. That didn't sound like that wall…

We bolted out of the room and around the door. Laying on the floor was a girl probably my age. She had shortish black hair with red streaks in it and was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She was actually really pretty….

Then her eyes fluttered open for a split second before they closed again. And in that split second that I met her light brown eyes, my life changed forever. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"Collin? Collin! I know she's hot but you're going to drool on her," Seth said, shoving my shoulder.

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snapped before I could stop myself. I slapped my hand over my mouth and stared at Seth with wide eyes.

Seth's mouth dropped open and he stared at me incredulously. "You…? You didn't, did you?" he asked.

"I…I think I did," I told him quietly.

"Well _shit_," he said, looking back down at her. That reminds me…

"Seth! I am going to _kill _you!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to gently pick her up. Warmth shot through my body as I held her in my arms. Whoa. That was weird.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, you shoved me into the door," I said. If he hadn't shoved me then she wouldn't be unconscious right now. If he hadn't shoved me _he _wouldn't be unconscious later.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see Violet," Seth mumbled. "Wait. Is _that _Violet? Or did we get two new people?" he asked, looking down at the girl in my arms as we quickly walked toward the nurse's office. A little _too _quick for a human but I couldn't help it.

"I have no clue," I said, looking back down at the girl. She was so… "Gah! I need to stop thinking that!" I yelled at myself. It's too weird. It's too soon to think about that stuff yet. I just met her! Sort of.

Seth rolled his eyes right before we walked into the office. The secretary, Mrs. Baker, jumped up when she saw us. "What happened?" she asked, rushing over and pulling me towards the nurses office.

"She, uh, ran into a door," Seth said. I glared at him.

"Here, put her down there," she said gesturing to the little bed thing. I carefully set her down and waited for Mrs. Baker to get ice. She scurried back in and gently placed a pack of ice on the girl's already swelling cheek. "Thank you boys for bringing her here, you can leave now," she said.

My eyes widened and I met eyes with Seth. I gave him a frantic look. I can't leave! How can I leave when my imprint is knocked out?! I can't! I won't!

"Uh, Mrs. Baker?" Seth asked.

"Yes dear?" she answered, glancing at him before looking back down at the girl.

"Who exactly is this girl?" he asked. I sighed. Buying time and gaining important information. Maybe I won't have to kill Seth after all…nah. I still will.

"Oh, she's new this year. Violet Savage," Mrs. Baker told us. I knew it!

"Oh, I see," Seth said. He looked back at me and I shot him a desperate look, practically begging him to buy some more time. He rolled his eyes at me. "Do you know where she's from?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. A really _long _moment. Come on woman I need some answers! "I'm not too sure. I think it was somewhere on the East Coast though. Northern California maybe?" she asked herself. "No, that wasn't it. It was somewhere more south," she muttered to herself.

I let out an irritated sigh. How can this woman be so ignorant! This is life or death information here! "What grade is she in?" Seth asked.

"She's a senior I believe," Mrs. Baker said. At least she got that right. I hope. "Shouldn't you boys be getting back to class?" she asked.

"Oh, we're just in Art. Mr. Garrison won't mind-"

"-Holy shit," a beautiful voice interrupted Seth. I practically launched myself towards the sound of her voice until Seth grabbed my arm and stopped me from taking a step forward.

"Are you okay honey? You took quite a spill," Mrs. Baker said softly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she mumbled sarcastically, making a smile spread across my face on it's own accord. "How long have I been out?" she asked casually, as if this happens all the time. Well, it's never going to happen again. That's for sure.

"Not too long. These lovely boys brought you over," Mrs. Baker said, gesturing to us.

Violet looked over and I stopped breathing. She was….perfect. "Uh, thanks?" she said, but it sounded more like a question.

I didn't say anything.

"No problem," Seth said after a pause that was a little too long for comfort. He nudged me in the side. All I could do was stare at her.

"So…can I go now?" she asked Mrs. Baker.

"Oh, yes. Of course. If you feel dizzy just come back and lay down for a while. I'll get you a pass for gym," she said before scurrying out of the room. It was just me and her now…and Seth.

"You're Violet, right?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Just call me Vi or Lettie," she said easily. Hm…Vi. Lettie. I like it.

"Cool. I'm Seth," he said.

"Clearwater?" she checked. Seth nodded happily. "I remember you. We always built sandcastles in recess together," she said with a smile.

"Right," he said with a smile, happy to be remembered. "And that's Collin," he added, pointed to me.

"I can _introduce _myself," I snapped quickly. "I'm Collin," I said, turning to her with a smile.

She laughed. "Yeah, I got that," she said. "Well, thanks again," she said.

"You're welcome," I said, grinning at her.

We were broken out of our little staring contest when Mrs. Baker bustled in. "Here you go honey," she said, handing Vi a slip of paper. "And remember-"

"-Stop by if I'm dizzy, blah, blah, blah. I got it," she said, standing up and walking towards the door, towards Seth and I. "Thanks Mrs. B," she added.

Mrs. Baker nodded back and she walked out, Seth and I following behind her. "See you guys later?" Vi asked us-but looking at me. Ha.

"Yeah," I nodded, in a bit of a daze.

"Okay, bye," she said with a smile before turning around and heading towards the gym.

When she turned the corner I turned to Seth. "I can _introduce _myself, I'm Collin," Seth mocked.

I glared. "I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to say!" I exclaimed. Oh God. That sounded really stupid, didn't it?

"Yeah, yeah," Seth waved it off, turning around and going towards our art class again. I followed. "I can _introduce _myself," he mocked again.

I growled kicked the back of his knees, making him stumble. "Shut up!" I yelled at him.

**Sooooo, they finally met! What do you think? What was your favorite part???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**And give me some cool songs for my Playlist too ;D **


	3. Wicked Witch

**Hello random fandom people! What's happen'n??**

**I don't own anything!!!**

**Playlist for Chapter--**

**Happy Together-Simple Plan**

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz**

**About A Girl-The Academy Is…**

Chapter 3--Wicked Witch

I sighed as the lunch bell rang. Today has been…_interesting _so far. First, I practically get _stalked _by Tommy. Then, I go to pee and I get cracked in the head by a fricking door. And to top off all that, a hot guy was the one who brought me to the nurse while I was unconscious after being smacked in the face by he and his friend. How embarrassing. And now I can't stop thinking about him! Ugh, I am such a loser.

I quickly grabbed my lunch and hurried outside, sitting underneath a tree with my lunch and a sketch pad. Hopefully, Tommy won't be able to find me here. I started sketching as I ate my apple. I started with the eyes. They were deep, and dark, and probably the most detailed eyes I have ever drawn. As I started to shape the nose, a dark shadow crossed over me. I looked up and my mouth popped open.

"Hey Lettie," he said with a heartbreaking smile. I grinned. He didn't call me Violet. I wish Tommy would learn as quick as him.

"Hey…Collin, right?" I asked, making it sound like I wasn't sure if I remembered his name right. Pfft. Of course I remembered his name. I've only been repeating it in my head over and over again since I met him.

"Yeah," he said, smiling softly. "Want some company?" he asked.

"Sure," I said easily, gesturing to the spot next to me.

He plopped down beside me and leaned against the tree. "What are doing all by yourself?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm hiding," I admitted sheepishly.

"From what?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Tommy," I said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, he's kind of…"

"Creepy? Stalkerish?" I offered.

He laughed. "I wasn't going to say _that _but yeah, that's pretty much it," he said. I grinned and leaned back against the tree next to him. "What are you drawing?" he asked curiously, looking at the picture in my lap.

I bit my lip. It's not _that _obvious that it's him yet, right? "Just a random face," I said, handing the book to him.

He looked at it carefully, dissecting it down to the smallest detail. I watched him curiously. I don't think I've ever seen anyone _that _interested in my art before. It was…nice. "You're really good," he said as he gazed at the picture. "How do you _do _that?" he asked incredulously, handing the sketch pad back to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It just…happens," I admitted.

"Have you ever taken classes?" he asked.

"No, my Mom never wanted to waste the money," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. But in reality, that fact pissed me off more than anything. I even saved up my _own _money when I was in middle school and Carol _still _wouldn't let me go.

"I don't think it would've been a waste," Collin said, looking so sincere that I wanted to hug him.

"Thanks," I said, grinning at him. I looked at his tray of food and my eyebrows raised. "Can you eat all that?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah," he said certainly, grinning down at me.

"Is that _natural_?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually, I took eating lessons when I was younger. It's hard work being able to eat that much and not up-chuck afterwards," he said seriously. I grinned. "Speaking of _natural_," he said, grinning slyly at me. "What's up with the holes?" he asked curiously.

My eyebrows raised. What was he…_oh_! I know. "I have a lip ring and an eyebrow ring," I said, pointing to the bottom right part of my lip and my right eyebrow. "I normally wear one at a time but I haven't since we packed up all of our crap," I told him.

He nodded. "Did it hurt?" he asked curiously.

"Getting them pierced?" I asked, he nodded. "No, not really. It just felt like someone was pinching me," I told him. "The machine thing actually sounds a lot like a stapler," I said.

"A stapler?" he asked doubtfully. I nodded. "So…if I took a staple gun and aimed it at…my nose, it would be a lot like getting it pierced?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "But I think if you used a staple gun it would hurt a little more," I said.

"Nah, I heal pretty fast," he said with a wave of his hand.

"_Sure _you do," I said, rolling my eyes. "Don't all guys think they're indestructible?" I asked.

"Only the ones I know," he said in a sing-song voice, making me laugh.

"Why don't I remember you?" I asked both of us. "I can't believe we weren't friends before," I admitted.

"I know," he said, nodding in agreement. "It feels like we've known each other for a while," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," I admitted. "Wait a second," I said, sitting up at my sudden epiphany. "You and Brady were the ones who cut Mrs. Frigg's hair in the third grade," I said as I choked down my laughter.

"Oh come on, we didn't cut off _that _much," he scoffed. "She totally overreacted," he added.

I raised my eyebrows and threw my hands up in the air. "She had waste length hair and you cut a huge lock of it to her ear!" I exclaimed.

"Well, she shouldn't have made us release Hermy back into the wild," he said begrudgingly.

"Hermy?" I asked.

"The frog that we caught at recess that day. She made us put him back outside when Brady wanted to take him home as a pet-we already had a shoe box and everything!" he exclaimed.

"You named him Hermy?" I deadpanned.

"You are completely missing the point here," he pointed out grinning.

"Sorry, sorry. Mrs. Frigg was an evil witch-off with her head! Is that better?" I asked grinning.

"Perfect," he smiled. For a moment, we just kind of looked at each other. Me, admiring his complete perfectness and whatnot, him…yeah, I don't know exactly what he was doing but it wasn't making me uncomfortable or anything.

The ringing bell startled us both and we jumped. "I guess I'll talk to you later?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Definitely," he said, smiling brightly at me. "Here," he said, grabbing my sketchpad as he stood up, then offering his hand to me.

I smiled and grasped his hand, he gently lifted me off the ground while I contemplated whether or not to comment on his blazing hot hand. Whatever. It's probably me just being all hormonal and weird teenage-girly. "Thanks," I said as he handed me the sketchbook.

"No problem," he said before talking a couple slow steps backwards, his hands shoved in his pockets and a soft smile on his face as he backed away from me. When he turned around I began heading the opposite way, towards my other class.

I can't believe I didn't remember him before…

**Aw, how cute, right?? More awesomeness coming up…IF you REVIEW:D So do it! Click the button! CLICK IT! **

**Favorite lines? Favorite parts? Favorite favorites???**


	4. Girlish Squeal

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**The Stalker--Piebald**

**Bouncing Off The Walls-Sugarcult**

**You're Gonna Go Far Kid-Offspring**

Chapter 4--Girlish Squealing

"Hey Violet!" Tommy called as I began to walk towards the parking lot after school. Don't look back, just keep walking. Don't look back, just keep walking. Don't look back, just- "Violet! Hey," Tommy said, coming up behind me and slinging an arm over my shoulder. I cringed.

"Hey Tommy," I said, trying not to grimace. Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer, don't-

"So…what are you doing tonight?" he asked, smiling widely at me.

"I'm helping my Mom unpack actually," I answered honestly.

"Oh, cool," he said, nodding as if he really thought that was. "Did you hear about the Welcome Back Dance?" he asked casually.

"Uh, no. I didn't," I admitted. There's a dance? Hm.

"Well, I was wondering-"

"-Hey! Look at that!" I exclaimed loudly, quickly pointing in a random direction.

"At what?" he asked, thoroughly distracted.

"Oh, never mind. I thought I saw a dog," I said. "I love dogs-don't you just want to hug'em?" I asked him. Oh jeez, what the hell am I talking about?

"Uh, yeah," he said, clearly confused. He blinked a couple times and scratched his forehead. "Like I was saying; I wanted to know if-"

Then I screamed.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he jumped away from me.

"Thought I saw a spider. Scared the crap out of me," I lied. Psh. Scared of spiders-yeah right. Wow. I'm terrible at this whole distraction thing.

"Oh," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't see any spiders," he said, looking around at the ground.

"Oh good," I said, pretending to be relieved. "Thanks," I said with wide-eyes. Psh. Boys.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "So anyway, do you think you'd-"

"-Holy shit, look at the time!" I said. Okay, not very subtle. But can I help it? No. "I have to go or my Mom will flip," I said, quickly walking away. "See you later!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye," Tommy said behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief and slowed my pace as I continued to cross the parking lot. I suddenly got this tingly feeling in the back of my head and turned to find Collin leaning against a car, arms folded and a smile on his face as he watched me cross the lot. I gave him a small smile and turned quickly back around. He heard that entire thing, didn't he? Oh boy.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Carol!" I called as I walked through the door.

"Yes Violet?" she answered as she walked out of the kitchen. She doesn't even care if I call her Mom-can you feel the love?

"Where are all my studs?" I asked-not in a rude way-a niceish way.

"Um, I think they're in that smaller box in your room," she said.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I walked towards the hall.

"Something happen at school today?" she asked before I could get too far.

"No," I said easily. "Why?"

"No reason, you just seem…happy?" she said questioningly.

I shrugged and waked in my room. I guess I am kind of happy….weird.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT DAY SCHOOL

"Hey Violet," Tommy said, appearing out of nowhere beside my locker.

"What's up Tommy?" I asked, grabbing my books and slamming it shut.

"Not much. Cool clothes," he said. I looked down. Crappy, ripped up jeans, a black and white shirt with the words BACK OFF, and old converse. Yeah. I'm totally stylish today.

"Thanks," I muttered as we walked down the hall and outside, to English.

"I didn't know you had any piercings," he commented.

"Well, I do," I said. I put both in this morning-it felt weird not having _any _in the other day. "You didn't notice the holes the other day?" I asked.

"Guess not," he shrugged as we stepped outside.

Collin noticed.

"Hello Miss Savage, Mr. Gray," Mrs. Lenz smiled as we walked over.

We both smiled back and plopped on the ground. "Alright guys," Mrs. Lenz said as she sat down on the grass in our little circle. "What makes you guys nervous?" she asked.

"Speeches," a girl said, I think her name was Charlotte.

"Good, good. Anyone else? Just shout it out," Mrs. Lenz encouraged.

"Flying."

"Plays."

"Game days."

"Asking girls out," one of the guys said, making all the rest of guys murmur their agreements.

"Girls can ask guys out too," a girl named Megan pointed out.

"Sure, but that's a lot easier," Denny said.

I snorted. "How is that _easier_?" I asked. It's the exact same flipping thing.

"Because, if a girl asks a guy out he'll probably say yes," he said. "Girls don't say yes as often," he argued.

"Well we're not going to go out with someone who's gross," a girl named Laney said.

"Agreed," I added.

"Well then," Mrs. Lenz said smiling. "I see we've found our next creative writing subject. Everyone take out a pen and paper and write how you would ask someone out and their reaction. It can be funny or serious or whatever you want," she said. "At least a paragraph," she added.

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Lenz had collected our papers and the entire class was begging her to read them out loud. Mine was pretty funny; I was asking out a guy (I named him Colton-I know, but I couldn't help it) and I asked him out by throwing a note out of a moving car at him. Because, when you think about it, that is a pretty genius idea. I wouldn't have start conversation and lull my way into the subject-I throw the question right at him! Brilliant I tell you, brilliant.

"Okay, okay. Who's do you want me to read?" Mrs. Lenz asked.

"Just randomly pick one," a girl whose name I didn't know suggested.

"Alright. This one is called 'Plan Of Brilliance,'" she said as the class laughed. She cleared her throat and began. "_I would start off getting to know her; find out what she likes and what she doesn't like. Her favorite classes and all that. Then, I would start rolling out the compliments and maybe even sing her a song: "You make me feel awesome. Your eyes sparkle like blossoms. When you smile at me. I want to make you see. The other side, the other side, the other side of me. By day, I play, the part in every way. Of simple sweet, calm and colle-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Denny interrupted. "Isn't that that Hannah Montana song?" he asked.

"Hey! That so is!" another guy agreed.

"Why am I not surprised you two would know this?" Megan asked.

Mrs. Lenz chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Plagiarism guys. Don't let it happen again," she chuckled. The bell rang and we all stood up.

"So," Tommy began. "I never got the chance to ask you the other day-"

"-Seth!" I interrupted, yelling at the figure heading to the school in front of us. That _is _Seth, right? Please be Seth!

He turned around and grinned as I sighed in relief. "Hey Lettie," he said, stopping to ruffle my hair. "Halloween come early?" he asked me jokingly.

"Har, har," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, hey Tommy," Seth said, just now noticing him.

"Seth," Tommy grumbled. I just wanted to be all like: I'm trying to save you from rejection here buddy. If you don't ask me, I can't see no. Do you see my logic? Jeez.

"What class do you have next?" Seth asked.

"Gym," I told him.

"Oh right. Don't get hit with a door," he mocked.

"Then don't hit me with one," I joked back, punching him in the side.

"It was an accident," he defended.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure," I said grinning as he poked his tongue out at me. We parted ways and I quickly headed to gym. Why did I have to see everyone before I saw Collin?

………………………………................................................................................................

LUNCH

Just as I was closing my locker to go to lunch, Tommy appeared. I bit my cheek so I didn't yell at him to _leave me alone._ "Hey Violet," he said smiling.

"Hi Tommy," I said uneasily.

"Do you want to-"

"-Hey Vi! Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Seth called as he and Collin stopped by my locker.

I grinned as my eyes automatically slid to Collin. He looked even better than he did yesterday-if that's even possible. "Yeah sure, thanks. See you later Tommy," I called over my shoulder as the three of us walked away. "Really. Thanks," I said to them.

They both smiled. "Are you afraid of Tommy?" Collin teased.

"Are you _not_?" I asked.

He grinned. "Not on my behalf I'm not," he allowed.

"Then on whose?" I asked, raising my eyebrows doubtfully.

"Yours," he said easily and I smiled. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Food!" Seth suddenly yelled excitedly, dragging both Collin and I in line behind him. We all began to grab our lunches-the guys practically piling it on their plates to see who could fit the most on. Then they lead me outside to an area of table where a bunch of people were sitting and sat down with two other people. One guy and one girl.

"Guys, this is Violet-Vi or Lettie. Lettie, this is Brady and that's Claire," Collin said as we sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Brady mumbled distractedly, glancing at me for a second before looking back over at a table that was a little way down from ours. I looked over to find two girls sitting there. Just eating, doing nothing special. But Brady was staring as if that's exactly where a flying, purple rhinoceros was going to appear any second now.

"Hey," Claire said smiling brightly at me. "Sorry about Brady, he's busy stalking this girl," she said offhandedly.

"I am _not _stalking her," Brady grumbled.

"Yes he is," Claire whispered to me and I laughed.

The rest of the lunch period was pretty fun actually. When Brady wasn't drooling over a girl named Andrea that I know knew was new here too, he was actually a really nice guy and just as funny as Seth and Collin. Claire was really cool too. She was a junior so we didn't really have classes together-we did have math together though because she's like a genius in that I guess. And she is madly in love with her long term boyfriend Quil who already graduated. I thought it was cute.

I also couldn't help but look at Collin. The entire period. Seriously. I felt like a creeper. But it wasn't that bad because he was looking at me too. I had so much fun over that I was even more disappointed when it ended than I could have ever imagined. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later," I said as we all stood up.

"Hey wait," Collin said as I took a couple steps away. "We were all going to go to the movies tonight, do you want to come?" he asked hopefully.

I had to resist the urge to squeal. And I never squeal. That thought had never even occurred to me until just now. "Yeah sure," I said.

"Great," he said, his smile widening a hundred percent. "We're all going to meet at Sue's Diner in town at five-do you a need a ride there or anything?" he asked.

"Oh no that's fine. I can walk," I said before I could stop myself. Damn! Why did I just say that?! I could have totally got some more one-on-one time. What is _wrong _with me?

"Alright," he said, smiling brightly, not phased at all. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said with a grin.

Commence girlish squealing now.

**Sooo, introduced the rest of the gang!!! Also: I have OTHER IMPRINT STORIES on my profile. Go check them out! A Paul and OC one-I'm doing the sequel now. And a Brady and OC one. They're all spin-offs of each other so they're all corresponding with one another. I thought it would be cool. So there might be some spoilers in each story for another one. Be warned:D Go check'em out, they're pretty good!!!**

**REVIEW! Favorite part? Favorite line??**


	5. Fork It Over

**Next chapter!!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl-Jet**

**Hey Driver-Lucky Boys Confusion**

**Everything I Ask For-The Maine**

Chapter 5--Fork It Over

Okay, I'm _freaking _out here. Do I change my outfit? Do I just change _part _of my outfit? Should I not change anything? Would that make it look like I don't care? Do I _want _him to think that I think this isn't a big deal? Should I put my hair up or down? Ugh. I need help.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Okay, let's think about this rationally. It'll probably end up being cold out tonight. I'll keep my hair down and put on a light hoodie. Yeah. That'll work.

I grabbed my phone and my iPod and trudged into the living room where Carol was sitting. "I'm leaving now," I told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had plans. Where are you going again?" she asked distractedly as she flipped through the channels.

"The movies," I told her for the fourth time today.

"Okay, bring me a t-shirt!" she called over her shoulder. I blinked. Was she even listening to me? Did she think I was going to the _amusement park_?

"Yeah, sure thing," I said, waving my hand at her. "See ya," I said before walking out the door.

I plugged in my iPod as I walked down the street. Sue's Diner was only about four blocks away from here so it took me about ten minutes to get there. It didn't look like anyone was there yet so I walked in. It was a quaint little place, I could definitely see myself coming here again. I sighed and plopped down at the counter.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" a girl asked, coming up on the other side of the counter.

"Um, sure. Can I have a water bottle?" I asked, glancing at the price thing.

"Sure, I'll be back in a second," she said before walking into some swinging doors that I assumed lead to the kitchen.

The bell to the door pinged as it opened and I glanced over my shoulder to see who walked in. Two _really _huge guys walked in with a girl who was surprisingly tall and completely gorgeous. The walked over to the counter and sat down about two seats down from me. The waitress girl walked back out and handed me my water bottle just as one of the guys-the smaller of the two-jumped up.

"Hey Kim," the girl said as the waitress, Kim, walked around the counter and gave the guy a hug.

"Alex, Paul," Kim smiled. "Hey Jared," she breathed, staring at him like he was _the _center of the world. I looked away. "Is _everyone _going to the movies?" she asked them. That got my attention as I sipped my water and drummed my fingers with the beat of the song on my iPod.

"Yeah. You know what's going on with Brady and Co-"

"-Hey guys!" a voice boomed as a guy burst through the door. I looked over to find another huge guy and Claire, tucked securely under his arm.

"Hey guys! Oh hey Lettie, you're here!" she said, coming up to me and giving me a hug while all the others looked at me with a new-found curiosity. It was pretty intense. "Lettie, this is Alex and Paul Walker-Alex teaches at the elementary school and Paul, her husband, works at the mechanic shop," she said, gesturing to the huge guy and the gorgeous girl he was with. They both smiled brightly at me.

"This is Kim and Jared-Kim's worked here forever and Jared works at the mechanic's shop too," she said. "And this is my boyfriend Quil-"

"-Who also works at the mechanic's shop," I cut in. "Yeah, I've heard about him," I said with a laugh, the others joining in. "Nice to meet you guys," I said grinning.

"Look what you did!" Seth boomed as the door opened and he, Collin, and another guy walked in. "We're late!" he exclaimed.

"Not quite, Brady and Andrea have yet to make their grand entrance," Alex said with a laugh as Paul-who I'm guessing is her husband-looked down adoringly at her. It was really cute.

"Hi, I'm Embry by the way. I'm guessing you're Vi?" the guy I didn't know said smiling.

"Yep," I said as Collin walked over to stand next to me.

"Hey, here they are," Seth said, looking out the large window that overlooked the street.

I looked over just as two motorbikes came to a stop in front of a window. Brady and the girl he was staring at the entire lunch period hopped off and walked in laughing. Looks like he's made some progress. "Hey guys, sorry we're late," Brady said, sneaking a smile at the girl. "Vi, this is Andrea-Andrea, Vi," he introduced quickly.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi."

"Alright! Let's go!" Seth said, starting to push everyone towards the door, making me bump stumble.

Collin automatically caught me and set me up-right. "Seth," he muttered. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said, smiling at him. We all walked outside and stopped in front of all the cars.

"Okay, who's going in what car?" Embry asked.

"Alex, me, Seth, Collin, and Vi will all go in Herb while you losers go in Embry's piece of crap," Paul said grinning.

"Fuck you," Embry said childishly as he headed towards a crappy looking gray SUV. His group chuckled and followed him over, piling in the car.

"Herb?" I asked Collin as we walked a bit down the street.

"Alex's car," he said easily. "Right there," he said, pointing to a beautiful blue mustang.

"Holy shit," I muttered as Collin laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," he said as he scooted in the middle while Seth went on the other side and I hopped in beside Collin. About ten minutes and several really loud rock songs later, we pulled up to the movie theater.

"What the fuck is up with the smell in your car?" Quil asked as our group came together again.

"My care does not _smell_," Embry defended.

Brady snorted. "Yeah man, it does," he said certainly.

"Well you know what?" Embry said. "I hate you," he said.

"I'm just going to cry now," Quil said, feigning hurt as we all laughed.

"What kind of movie are we seeing?" I asked Collin.

"We're seeing this movie called _The Assassin_," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. **(A/N: Just made the movie up, don't know if it's real)**__

"Oh, sounds _terrifying,_" I said, rolling my eyes. Yeah, well, it probably will be. Chances are, if this movie looks real and it's supposed to be scary, I'll freak out. Little known secret of mine.

He chuckled as we all walked in. "Do you guys want food?" Kim asked.

"Yes," all of the guys answered simultaneously.

"_Okay _then," Kim said as we all laughed. "I'm just going to go demand they dump all the popcorn they have in a huge bag and fork it over," she said as she and Alex walked over to the concession stand laughing.

"Who's going to go get seats while we get food?" Paul asked.

"Lettie and I will go," Collin volunteered instantly. I grinned.

"Alright. Now go before all the good seats are taken!" Quil ordered, giving Collin a shove so that he knocked into me. He instantly grabbed my hips to steady me as everyone snickered.

"You alright?" Collin asked as he carefully let go of me.

"I'm fine. Let's go," I smiled.

He grinned and his hand softly wrapped around mine, I quickly grasped his warm hand to reassure him and we walked towards the theaters. We ended up in theater two and decided to sit in between the back and the middle. Collin and I quickly claimed the far side and I got the aisle seat as he sat next to me. There were a bunch of other people all scattered around and the place was slowly filling up. Luckily no one had attempted to sit in our row yet. And Collin was still holding my hand…squeal!

"Hey guys!? Guys!?" the unmistakable voice of Quil shouted in the dark from where he probably stood at the entrance. "Hey! Ow! Paul, what the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" we heard several people hiss-Collin's friends no doubt.

I looked at Collin and grinned. "Sorry, my friends are kind of…"

"They're freaking hilarious," I told him as I tried not to laugh. He grinned and relief seemed to flash across his features. Oh my gosh, he actually _wanted _me to like his friends. Yay!

Collin let out a chuckle before letting out a low whistle. "Found'em," heard Embry mutter before they all shuffled into the row.

"Aw hell," I heard someone mutter from behind us. "We always get stuck behind the fucking giants," they grumbled before I heard some shuffling as they left the row behind us.

Our group all exchanged looks and started laughing quietly as the lights dimmed even more and the previews began. The first one was of a girl who looked like a Barbie going to college and falling for the geeky guy on campus. At the end of the preview Collin and I exchanged a glance and muttered "lame," at the same time, making us snicker.

"Shut up you guys," Seth hissed jokingly.

I looked at Collin and rolled my eyes. "Seth is a very intense movie watcher," Collin whispered loudly so Seth, who was on the other side of me, could hear.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't start yelling at the characters," I pretended to scoff.

"You know, I'm right here," Seth pointed out.

"Yes Seth, we know," Alex whispered to him loudly. "So shut up or I'm going to shove a ruler down your throat," she threatened. I heard Paul's chuckle and Seth pretending to be shocked and hurt.

Finally the movie started. I found myself leaning slightly on the arm of the chair, closer to Collin. I don't know _what _was making me act so girly and giggly around him but it freaked me out! And I couldn't even stop myself!

So, the beginning of the movie was going fine. Nothing bad happened, a little sappy romance that made me want to beat myself with a kitten-but not to unbearable. I also had some popcorn which-sadly-forced me to release Collin's hand. But I'm okay. I will somehow get through this tragic event and continue my life.

That's until all the scary stuff started happening. I mean, you would think a movie called _The Assassin _would be _about _assassins and not, oh, I don't know…_zombies _maybe? What. The. Hell?

So, because of the zombiness, they started to _feed _off of people. Which is really gross. That is supposed to be a creepy _vampire _thing. Not zombies.

So, I started closing my eyes and cringing at all the bad parts. I really didn't think anyone would notice because I didn't say anything or making any noises that would indicate me being terrified. But Collin noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered, leaning toward me as his eyes scanned over my face.

"Uh, yeah. The zombies just look kind of weird," I said, smile half-heartedly at him. He nodded but watched me carefully as he straightened back out in his chair. About two minutes he pulled _the move_. You know the one I'm talking about. Where the guy casually stretches out his arms and the puts on the back of your seat when he thinks you're not paying attention.

I smiled to myself and oh so subtly scooted closer to him. And then a zombie was impaled with a fence post. I jumped as it happened a couple girls in the audience shrieked-one being Claire. "Are you scared?" Collin whispered to me, his breath tickling my ear.

"Sort of," I whispered back.

"Here," he said as he pushed the armrest that was separating us back into the seat and scooting closer to me. I fit perfectly into his side as he tightened his arm around me and grabbed one of my hands in his.

"Thanks," I whispered, smiling up at him.

"No problem," he grinned. We stayed like that for the entire movie. I have no idea if any of the people in that poor, demented town lived-but I do know that Collin playing with my hair is really cute.

When the lights came back on Collin slowly extracted me from his side and we all stood up and stretched. "Wow. That movie sucked, it wasn't scary at all," Paul scoffed as Alex huffed in agreement. I stared at them incredulously. Are they _joking_?

Collin must have noticed my expression and chuckled. "Not much phases those two," he told me. "They are definitely perfect for each other," he laughed, shaking his head as if remembering some kind of inside joke.

"You all ready to go?" Embry asked.

"Yep," Brady said, grinning at Andrea as he cautiously took her hand.

Collin held my hand as we walked outside and back into our designated cars-the others grumbling about have they have to 'live with the smell' for another ten minutes of their lives. We all rode back making easy conversation. When we got back we all hopped out of 'Herb' and said our goodbyes as Paul and Alex zoomed away together. They seriously are the most freakishly perfect couple I have ever met.

"Bye guys! I'm glad you and Andrea could come Lettie," Claire said, giving both Andrea and I a hug.

"It was really fun," I told her.

"Yeah, it was a good movie," Andrea nodded before Claire walked away with Quil. Seriously? Was _anyone else _scared? "It was nice meeting you Vi," she added, smiling cautiously at me.

"You too, we should talk more at school," I added. I think we have a couple classes together actually.

"Yeah, definitely," she smiled before Brady lead her bike to their motorbikes. I can't believe she rides those! And people think _I'm _intimidating? Jeez.

I grinned as I turned back to Collin. "Want me to walk you back to your house?" he asked nervously.

I smiled. "Sure, thanks. You didn't drive or anything?" I asked as we started down the sidewalk.

"No, I only live a couple blocks from here," he shrugged. "No point."

"See? You should meet my Mom. Then she would know that I'm not the only one who thinks like that," I said. My eyes widened. Did I seriously just suggest that he meet _Carol_? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

He chuckled. "Besides, I like to run," he said. We made easy conversation the whole way back to my house. It was so easy talking to Collin-and we had so much in common. It was completely ridiculous!

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said we came to a stop in front of my porch.

"Yeah. See you," he said, taking a backwards step.

I took a step forward and leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek. I don't know why I did it, but I did. "Bye," I said smiling before I practically ran into the house.

I may have run but I didn't miss the dazed smile that was forming on his face as I pulled away. Hook, line, and sinker.

**Alright, can't update ANY of my stories until next Monday so sorry. Not my fault. But anyway, check out my other stories if you get bored!! **

**REVIEW!! Favorites of the chapter????**


	6. Dr Phil

**Soooo you are all enjoying the story so far, awesome! Here's a new chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**We Are Family-No clue**

Chapter 6--Dr. Phil

I smiled to myself as I danced into my room. I just kissed Collin, I just kissed Collin, I just kissed Collin, I kept singing in my head. Okay, I didn't _technically _kiss him. But I did.

The ringing phone cut me out of my reverie and I growled as I pried it out of my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. No way!

"Hello dearest brother of mine," I answered with a smile.

"I need your help," he said instantly.

"What? No 'hey Vi, how are you doing?' Or 'what kind of trouble could my most favorite sister gotten into since I moved away to the luscious town of Forks without her?'" I asked.

He sighed exasperatedly into the phone. "Why couldn't we have just gotten a puppy like I wanted," he asked no one in particular.

I rolled my eyes. "So what did you need?" I asked.

"Help," he repeated simply.

"Yes. I believe we already established that," I said. "You can tell me. I mean, it's not like you met your soul mate, told her to fuck off, and ran away," I joked. He was silent. "You have _got _to be kidding me," I deadpanned. He didn't answer. "_Tony Dylan Jones _if you do not answer me right now I'm going to castrate you," I threatened.

"Okay, okay. No need to threaten my manhood while I'm already throwing my pride out the window," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let's start from the beginning," I said. "What's her name, where'd you meet her, and how/why did you screw up?" I asked.

"Her name is Leah and she's in the pack-"

"-Wait. Are you talking about all those people you stated hanging out with that you hate?" I asked in confusion. Whenever I talked to him these last couple months all he did was complain about these people-and now he's got a crush on one of them?

"Yes," he said impatiently. "I had a change of heart," he said sarcastically. I snorted. "Well we were going to go out but I cancelled," he told me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well I was going to talk to you beforehand but your phone was turned off," he mumbled.

"I was at the movies," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Am I supposed to give you updates on my schedule daily?" I asked.

"I just need help!" he exclaimed desperately.

I blinked, startled. Since when has my brother ever been remotely serious about a girl? Never. That's when. "Okay, just calm down. All you need to do is ask her out again," I told him. Duh.

"What if she says no? What if I ruined everything? What if she says yes and I'm a jerk to her? What if-"

"-You turn out like Dad?" I finished, knowing exactly what he was _really _afraid of. "Are you ever going to hurt her?"

"Physically or emotionally? Because, I'm pretty sure when I cancelled she was a little-"

"You know what I'm talking about," I said sternly.

He sighed. "But what if I _do _turn out like him? What if I hurt her?" he asked, sounding completely horrified at the thought.

"Give her a bat and permission to use it whenever she feels necessary," I offered.

"If only you knew," he muttered to himself. My brows furrowed in confusion but I let that comment go.

"Tony, you're not like Dad-you've never _been _like Dad," I assured him. "I would tell you-you _know _I would."

He sighed. "I know," he said. "I just really care about her, you know? And if I mess it up-"

"You're not going to mess it up. Just put on your man-pants and talk to her about it. If she doesn't understand then she's not the one," I told him. Yeah. I believe in the soul mate crap. So sue me.

"I'm pretty sure she is," he said with a slightly nervous laugh. Freak.

"Well good. That means she is going to understand and you'll both live happily ever after. The end," I said with a smirk as I pulled the phone slightly away from ear, satisfied with the end to my half of the conversation.

"Wait! You're not hanging up, are you?" he asked quickly. Aw, my brother knew me so well.

"Yep," I said easily.

"But I still need help!" he yelled as I looked at the phone.

"Then call Dr. Phil," I told him before hanging up. The phone started ringing again almost instantly but I ignored it. It's for his own good really. If you don't work for something then it's not worth getting. So, if he likes her this much then he'll just have to figure it out on his own-unless she rejects him. Then I'll be the one with the bat.

**Really short, I know. But it has a lot of important information that had to be put in there quickly so I didn't forget about it and skip it. And see! She has a brother! And for certain readers who also read another story of mine-look! Tony has a sister! Didn't see that one coming, did you?? Didn't think so. Tell me what you think! I DEMAND REVIEWS ON THIS LAMELY SHORT CHAPTER!**

…**Please?**


	7. Big Sethie

**Hellooo my pretties! Glad you all liked that pretty little plot twist! Here's your next chapter!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Ohio Is For Lovers-Hawthorne Heights**

**Let It Rock-Kevin Rudolf **

**Need some song ideas people!!**

Chapter 7--Big Sethie

I was so nervous for school today. I mean, I kind of just kissed the most amazing guy the other day and I don't know _what _exactly that's going to mean…okay well I kissed him on the cheek. But it still counts okay? There was lip-to-skin contact! Jeez. Would I lie about something like that? No. I wouldn't.

I walked calmly through the parking the lot and into the doors of the school without really talking to anyone. Well okay I just _looked _calm. I wasn't really. I was practically shaking with anticipation.

"Lettie!" Claire called to me as I reached my locker.

"Hey Claire," I said with a grin.

"So, what happened with you and Collin when he walked you home?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing much," I said easily.

She huffed. "Hey! Who's idea do you think it was to have one big giant group date at the movies? Mine; that's who. Now spill," she commanded.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all snippy," I laughed. She gave me an impatient look and tapped her foot on the ground. "Alright, so I kissed him on the cheek. Call the papers! Make a poster!" I said rolling my eyes.

She squealed but then stopped. "It comes to my attention that making first kiss posters-or in your case semi first kiss-is a very bad idea," she muttered to herself. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "Kim, Quil, and I did it for Alex and Paul. It was really funny," she said with a laugh.

"You seriously did that?" I asked incredulously, not being able to contain my own laughter. That's so funny!

"Oh yeah. They still have it at their house," she giggled. Her eyes suddenly darted over my head and her grin widened. "I'll see you later Vi," she said before quickly walking away.

"Well that was a lovely conversation," I muttered with a smile on my face as I shut my locker. I jumped back. Leaning against the lockers, just like in those cheesy movies, was Collin. I don't know how I didn't realize he was there before I shut my locker but I wasn't complaining. "Hey," I breathed.

"Hey," he grinned. "What class do you have first?" he asked.

"English," I told him.

"Can I walk you?" he asked.

"Would that make you late?" I countered. I don't want to get him in trouble.

"Would I care?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know, would you?" I asked as we began to walk down the halls.

"Nope," he answered easily, popping the 'P' at the end. I laughed as we continued walking down the hall toward the back doors. I wasn't missing any of the curious stares and whispers we were getting as we passed all of the other students-Collin just seemed to tower over all of them. "Want me to carry those for you?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Your books," he said, gesturing to the ones in my hands.

"Only if you want to," I said with a grin.

"I do," he said, talking them easily from me and stacking them on top of his and putting them under one arm like, even combined, weighed nothing. He grinned down at me and gently took my hand in his warm one and twined his fingers through mine. I inched closer to him as we walked outside.

When we were about twenty feet from the tree and Mrs. Lenz and three kids from the class, I stopped and turned to Collin. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"Anytime," he said softly. I slowly my books from his hand and stood on my tip toes again and, just like the other night, kissed him on the cheek. Okay, I know that's kind of lame but I am not going to have our first kiss-if there ever will be one, which I hope-at school. That would kind of stink-depending on the circumstances. "See you at lunch," he said, smiling brightly at me before turning and walking slowly back towards the school.

"Hey Vi!" Tommy yelled from his spot under the tree. Do my ears deceive me or did he really just not call me Violet? "_Vi_? _Hello?_" he said, waving a hand around to get my attention. Apparently they didn't.

"Sorry, just zoned out a bit there," I said before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"So. You and Rivers, huh?" he asked.

"He has a first name you know," I said irritably, he just rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah," I said. Sort of. Kind of. Hopefully.

"Huh. Good luck with that," he said with a little snort.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked in confusion. But he never got to answer my question because just as he opened his mouth to say something Mrs. Lenz started class. I kept shooting Tommy looks the entire time but he never looked my way. I sighed to myself. Whatever. He's probably just being annoying on purpose. Boys.

………………………………................................................................................................

LUNCH

"Hey Lil Lettie!" Seth yelled as I approached the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Big Sethie," I said back as I sat down.

"Ha. I like that. That should actually be my official nickname-I could put that on my license plate," he said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes again. "Where's Collin?" I asked, very subtly glancing around.

"He's coming," Claire said as she sat down. "He's right there," she said, nodding in the direction so I would see Collin walking over.

He sat down next to me with his full lunch tray. "I still can't believe you guys eat all that," I said in disbelief.

Claire snorted. "You haven't seen the rest of the guys yet-wait until you get a load of them," she said.

"I'm sure I can guess. It's probably similar to how my brother eats," I laughed, rolling my eyes. The last time I saw him before he moved he ate just about everything we had in the fridge. It was ridiculous. Even more ridiculous now that I think about it; is the fact that I could _walk _to his house now and I haven't seen him once since we got here. How pitiful.

"You have a brother?" Collin asked curiously.

"Yeah. Older. He lives in Forks-just moved there a couple of months ago," I told them.

"Huh. I didn't know anyone new moved to Forks recently," Claire said thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "He pretty much keeps to himself," I told them. "Oh, but there is some development on that-he's got a girlfriend!" I said happily. A _real _girlfriend, not one of those other girls that he used to hang out with. Okay, well, I don't really _know _her but he seems to really like her. So she's cool. I think.

"It's a miracle?" Seth said questioningly.

"It is. Really," I said honestly. "He actually…_likes _her," I said, letting my astonishment seep through.

"As apposed too…," Claire trailed off.

"Not liking her. Laughing while I made exceedingly rude comments about her weird shoes that made her look like a duck," I said easily. True story.

"Where did she get them?" Seth asked.

"No idea," I said.

"You know, I kind of want shoes with ducks on them now," Seth said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't wear them though…in public," Collin said. "Would you?"

"I might," he shrugged easily, popping a fry in his mouth.

"Well at least you have a better chance at finding your 'one.' I mean, I would stare at you too if you had duck-shoes," Claire said, using air quotes as Seth and Collin laughed.

"His what?" I asked, confused.

Collin grinned at me. "He's looking for his soul mate," he told me with an easy grin.

"Awe, that's so cute," I cooed instantly. "I hope you find her," I told him honestly.

He grinned widely. "Me too," he said.

"Hey, where's Brady?" Claire asked, looking around. Oh yeah, I didn't even realize he wasn't here. My bad.

"He's over there lay'n the moves on Andrea," Collin said with a smirk.

I looked over at the table and saw that Brady and Andrea were, in fact, sitting together with Megan. It looked perfectly normal, like they were just two friends, until I noticed that they were holding hands under the table. Awe. "Looks like it's working," I said with a grin.

"Hey, see any teachers?" Claire asked, her eyes darting around. I looked around quickly as did the guys.

"Nope," Collin said.

"Good," she breathed, whipping out her cell phone and typing furiously.

"Quil?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your psychic," she said, not looking up.

"No, Alice is psychic. Lettie's just a good guesser," Seth said.

"You know someone who's psychic?" I asked in amusement. Wow Seth, wow.

Collin laughed a bit and rolled his eyes. "She really is a good guesser," Seth said with a shrug.

I shook my head at them. Weirdoes. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and pulled it out. "Who are you texting?" Claire asked curiously.

"My brotha bear," I said with a slight smirk. He always hated it when I called him that. "I want to know if he talked to Lena or whatever her name is-I should probably find out her name too," I added as I started texting.

"That's probably a good idea," Collin teased, I smacking him in the side with my hand and he pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face just as my phone vibrated.

_Her name is Leah oh smart one. Yeah, I called her._

I groaned. Ugh! He's not going to give me any details! I hate revenge. "Freak'n ass hole," I muttered. I could just picture the smug look on his face now! Ah!

"What did he say?" Collin asked, chuckling at my cuss words. Well I like cuss words. So there.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I told him. "Freak'n dick," I muttered again.

"Jeez! She's like Alex when she's pissed off!" Claire said as she laughed. "It's so funny!"

"I think Alex is scary actually," Seth said easily.

I blinked at him. "She didn't look that scary to me," I said. She was really pretty and tall and she looked kind of strong and stuff but definitely not what I would call 'scary.'

"You weren't there when she hit someone in the face with a bat," he said, making all three of them burst out laughing while my mouth dropped open.

"She did?" I asked, stunned. "Why?"

"He pissed her off-Alex is really protective of her friends. You hurt them, she'll hurt you," Claire told me seriously.

"Huh. I think I'll get along with her," I said with a little laugh. That's the kind of motto I can live with.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER SCHOOL HOLMES!

I sighed as I slammed my locker shut. I don't really want to go home right now. Huh. Maybe I can ambush my brother at his place…I haven't seen it yet. Yep. That sounds like a pretty genius idea to me.

"Hey Vi," Collin said, catching up with me as I walked through the doors.

"Hi Collin," I said, smiling brightly at him.

"Do you want a ride to your house?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. Thanks," I said with a grin. He smiled and took my hand, leading me over to the side of the parking lot. "Uh Collin? Wouldn't your car be parked that way?" I asked, gesturing to the others.

"I don't have a car," he told me easily. I gave him the most confused look I could muster at the moment-it wasn't that difficult. "I have a dirt bike," he said with a slight smirk.

"A dirt bike?" I asked, stunned as we approached the section of the parking lot where a handful of bikes-all a little crappy looking except for one that looked brand spanking new other than the dirt on it.

"Hey Collin, Lettie," Brady said as he and Andrea walked over.

"Hey guys," Collin and I answered at the same time, making me grin. They both smiled at us before getting on bikes of their own-apparently Andrea owned the nice looking one-and sped off through the parking lot, all heads turning in their direction as they laughed and weaved dangerously through cars and people. "So, which one's yours?" I asked curiously, eyeing the two bikes left.

"This one," he said, pulling out a red one with black detailing.

"Okay, so how does this work?" I asked cautiously. I had never been on one of these before and I don't want to fall off and kill myself. That would suck and my brother would bring me back and murder me himself.

Collin smiled and hopped on himself, turning it around and starting the engine. "Sit behind me and hold on," he said as he grinned.

I scratched my eyebrow nervously. "Okay," I sighed, sitting behind him and scooting up as close as possible.

"Let me know where to turn," he said to me as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist-tighter than necessary maybe but he doesn't need to know that. I nodded and he sped off. I buried my face in his back at first, trying let out a little shriek. I could feel laughter rumbling through his entire body and soon spreading through mine as I laughed with him. It was actually…._really _fun. And Collin was a really good driver too, I wasn't scared at all.

It didn't take long until he pulled into my driveway and parked his bike, both of us hopping off. I turned to Collin with a huge grin on my face, my hair might be wind swept and my face wind burned but that was awesome. "Thanks Collin, that was really cool," I said honestly.

"Anytime," he told me. I smiled softly at him and leaned forward as he leaned down. His warm lips brushed against mine just as I felt a couple rain drops on my face. Not that that stopped me from continuing our kiss. Didn't stop him either.

**AW!! First kiss-age! Sorry, it was kind of a pointless chapter but it was filler for what's going to happen in the next chapter! She's going to visit Tony, remember?! And guess who's going to be **_**with **_**him?? I'm sure you can. Favoriteness?? REVIEW! **

**And I'll know if you don't…I will. Just you wait, just you wait….**


	8. Woman Girl

**Aw, you all like their first kiss! How cute! Here's the next chapter and a surprise (depending on who's reading this) guest!**

**I don't own anything…yet.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Jump--Simple Plan**

Chapter 8--Woman Girl

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the plain white door to my brother's house in Forks. I haven't seen him in months! The door swung open and my jaw dropped. Holy shit! "Do I have the wrong house or have you been taking steroids?" I asked the giant that appeared in front of me. My brother was never this tall-or muscular!

"Quiet you," he said, mock glaring at me.

I still couldn't seem to blink. "It _is _you!" I said, feigning astonishment.

"Har-har," he muttered, rolling his eyes at me. I grinned as he opened his arms and offered me a hug. I jumped in his arms, ignoring how much more I felt like a midget compared to him now, and hugged him tight. He kissed the top of my head. "I missed ya Vi," he grinned at me.

"I missed you too but you know what else I miss?" I asked. "The indoors where it's not raining," I said as rain continued to pelt the top of my head. I grinned at my brother as he realized how soaking wet I was. He was really caring-and I'm not even exaggerating or anything.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said quickly, pulling me in and shutting the door behind him.

I looked around. "You've been here for how long and you still haven't unpacked?" I asked incredulously, my eyes scanning over the tons of boxes that lay scattered across his front room.

He shrugged. "I've been busy," he said easily.

I looked around again and then I remembered something. "So, how'd it go with what's-her-name?" I asked excitedly. I have a pretty bad memory when it comes to names-not completely my fault. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything.

"Leah," he corrected automatically, making me smile. "And she's here right now," he told me with a smile.

My eyes widened. "Really? Can I meet her? I promise I won't scare her away or anything," I said instantly. I haven't seen my brother acting like this in a _long _time.

He narrowed his eyes. "That's what you've said about my last couple girlfriends," he said.

I shrugged. "I didn't like them," I mumbled under my breath. Yep. That's my only excuse for ruining tons of his past relationships-not that he really seemed to care. Sounds terrible but it's worth it to see him this happy now with…Leah. Yes. That's it, Leah.

"Hold on, she's in the kitchen. I'll go get her," he said before turning away from me.

"Wow. She can cook? She's a keeper," I said. He turned back to shake his head at me and I gave him a cheeky grin and a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and headed down the hallway. What? I was being serious. None of his last girlfriends could cook…or spell kitchen.

It only took him about five seconds to walk through the door again, holding the hand of a really pretty twenty-something year old woman. Girl. Woman girl. I'm not sure how to class her exactly because she looked so young and so…not.

She smiled slightly, cautiously, when she saw me. Obviously not sure what to think of me yet. Hey, I don't make myself look intimidating for nothing. "Hi, I'm Lettie," I said, stepping forward.

"Leah," she said, sounding a bit more confident.

I glanced at Tony quickly and tried to hide my smirk as I looked back at Leah. "How do you spell kitchen?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows in a 'seriously, are you really that stupid?' kind of way. Approved reaction; check. "K-I-T-C-H-E-N," she said easily.

"Well look at that-she's already got a higher I.Q.," I said to Tony, socking him in the arm in an 'well I'll be' type of fashion.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

I pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah," I said, nodding my head. He rolled he rolled his eyes while Leah looked back and forth between the two of us confused.

He shook his head and pushed me towards a recliner before sitting on the couch with Leah, all snugly warm under his arm. Aw, he's never done that with his past girlfriend before. He's not very good at showing affection to most people-same with me. Well, at least we've both got a reason for it. "So how's Mom doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "She's still always out of it," I told him, my eyes darting quickly to Leah before I pointedly met eyes with him again. He gave me a slight nod. So he _did _tell her? Wow, he really _does _care about her. "She still has nightmares," I told him, looking down.

He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again, avoiding looking at me. "She's not screaming though, right?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Not for a really long time now," I told him softly. Not since he moved out a couple years ago.

"That's good," he said quietly. I watched with a little spark of happiness as I saw Leah squeeze his hand. She knows even more than I thought. Good.

"She visited Gran the other day though," I added, on a happier note.

He looked up at me in surprise. "Really?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She went while I wasn't there and came back around ten I guess," I told him. I was really happy when she told me about.

"And they got along? No fighting or anything?" he checked.

"None. I was just as shocked as you," I said with a little laugh.

"Wow," he's snorted. "Where have I been?" he asked jokingly.

"Where _have _you been?" I asked with a curious smirk, folding my hands and resting them under my chin.

He and Leah glanced each other at the same-the action so easy it seemed like a reflex to them. "We went to the zoo once," he said, clearly fighting a smile. Leah glared and hit him on the back of his head. "Ow," he said, rubbing the spot but clearly not hurt at all.

"I forgot I owed you that," she said coolly, shrugging it off as I grinned. I like her.

"What'd he do?" I asked curiously.

Tony's eyes flickered from me to Leah, already suspicious of being tag-teamed. Smart man. Boy. Man boy. Aw, here we go again. "He was flirting with a bunch of _blonde _college girls," she said, putting extra emphasis on 'blonde' for my benefit. I know exactly what she meant by that.

"If I had something right now I would throw it at you," I told Tony.

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't with Leah at the time and _they _talked to me first," he defended.

I rolled _my _eyes. "It doesn't matter. They're blonde college girls at the zoo. What more of What The Hell Alert do you want?" I asked him.

"Jeez, I shouldn't have even brought it up. Who knew my own sister would turn against me," Tony muttered.

I smirked and met eyes with Leah. "Any other complaints? As his sister, I need to file these and store them away for blackmail later," I told her.

"No way, Leah's on _my _side," Tony said quickly.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to make friends with your little sister. You brought this on yourself," Leah said with a grin. "He told me to fuck off once too," she told me.

I gasped dramatically. "Tony that is _so _not like you!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Yeah. It so is.

"You think you're being funny?" Tony asked me, I nodded. He started to stand up. "Yeah, you do?," he asked again as he stood in front of me. I nodded again. Then he attacked me.

"Ah! Tony stop!" I said as I squirmed around, trying to get him to stop tickling me. I'm seventeen for freak's sake! I am _way _passed that whole tickle-stage.

"You know what, I don't think I'm gonna," he said as he continued to poke my sides.

"I'm going to kick you in the head," I threatened as I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," he smirked. I did. He ducked. Ass hole. He finally stopped and I smacked his arm-not that it really did anything other than make him chuckle. "Glad to see you haven't changed," he grinned before flopping on the couch next to Leah who was grinning.

"Glad to see you have," I said honestly, but smiling all the same. He rolled his eyes but didn't challenge me. He's acting so much happier than he's been in years!

"So how's school going?" he asked me curiously.

"It's going pretty good," I said, nodding my head slowly.

"Have you made any friends?" he asked, because that's _obviously _what he meant when was talking about school.

"Uh yeah. I have a couple of really good friends," I told him. _Really _close.

"Name one," he quizzed.

"Tommy," I answered instantly with a smirk on my face.

He blinked. "Didn't you text me something about that kid?" he asked.

"Yup," I said. "I asked you for help," I reminded.

"Oh yeah," he said thoughtfully. "He's not really your friend-you think he's weird, I can tell," he said mockingly. He was right. Tommy is kind of weird. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his face serious.

"No," I said, dragging out the word. Well, we're not official, okay? So I'm not technically lying. This is for Collin's safety and limbs if he wants to keep them intact!

Tony raised his eyebrows at me. "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Really," I said shrugging. Shrugging indicates unsureness. Still not lying even I want it to be considered a lie in real life. Reality just prefers to slap me in the face. Multiple times as I have learned.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Great. I need to leave now. Awesome. "I have to go-you know Mom can't cook," I said as I stood up. Tony and Leah stood up too.

"Guest room's always open if you need it," Tony said sternly, pulling me into a hug.

"I know," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Leah who was smiling cautiously at me-probably not good with all that showing emotion to strangers either. "It was really nice meeting you Leah," I said, shaking her freakishly warm hand. Is it the water or something? Jeez. Even Tony.

"You too," she said smiling.

I grinned at both of them before heading out the door. I put my hood up and glared at the school. Perpetually raining towns are not my friend.

**So how did you like her long awaited visit to her brother…and Leah??? What do you guys think? Bonfire in next chapter-guess what that means????**

**Favorite lines??? Favorite anything???**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Unicycle

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them and this chapter is going to rock and be awesome and long so I hope you enjoy and review some more J:L Haha, that looks like Elvis. Cool.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Animals--Nickelback**

**Hungry Like The Wolf-Duran Duran**

**This Is Halloween-Marilyn Manson**

**I Walk Alone-Greenday**

Chapter 9--Unicycle

"_So_," Claire smirked as I sat down at our lunch table the next day. Seth and Collin were still somewhere in line.

"_So,_" I said, matching her tone.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, _something _happened with you and Collin the other day. You two have been inseparable today and I'm almost positive I saw you-hey guys!" she said, mid sentence, as Seth and Collin approached the table.

"What were you two talking about?" Seth asked as he sat down beside Claire and Collin sat next to me, throwing an arm casually around my shoulder. Claire shot me a look across the table-which I ignored.

"Nothing much," I sighed, leaning closer to Collin. "Brady sitting with Andrea?" I asked curiously.

"Looks like it," Collin said, craning his neck a little to see over Seth. "Hey Lettie?" he said, looking down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with me to a bonfire tonight?" he asked hopefully.

I grinned. "Sure, sounds good," I said easily. Yay! I real, official date type thing-deal! Woot! Woot!

"Oh, you'll get to meet the rest of our group then," Claire said excitedly as I smiled. "You'll fit right in," she said.

"Is Brady taking Andrea too?" I asked, thinking that it might be a little better to not be the only new face there.

"I think she has training for motocross or something," Claire said glumly.

"Oh, that's too bad," I said. I liked her too.

"I'm sure she'll come to the next one," she added happily. I shrugged. As long as Collin's going to be there I'm happy.

………………………………...............................................................................................

LATER THAT NIGHT

I jumped up at the sound of a knock on the door. _Finally_! I've only been ready and forced to make awkward conversation with my Mom for an hour. "Wait, wait!" Mom said as I stood up. I looked at her curiously. "I want to meet him," she said.

I was shocked. Mom has never cared if she was really involved in my life. She's met, maybe two, of my friends at my old school and always called them by the wrong names. "Really?" I asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Yes, he seems like a nice boy from what you've told me about him," she said with a small smile.

I grinned and quickly walked-ran if you want to get all technical-to the door. I pulled it all with one swift movement and when I met eyes with Collin it seemed like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "Hey Collin," I said with a smile.

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh, actually, my Mom wants to meet you," I told him with a sheepish smile. _This _will be interesting.

His eyebrows raised slightly but his lips spread into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yep. Do you mind?" I asked. I mean, I guess we are pretty much 'together' but I don't want to freak him out.

"No, that's fine," he said quickly. I nodded and grabbed his hand, leading him into the living room where my Mom was still waiting.

"Mom, this is Collin," I said as she grinned at him.

"Hi, I'm Carol. It's so nice to meet you," she said, still sitting on the couch.

"You too Ms. Savage," Collin said easily.

"So where are you two going tonight?" she asked-as if she didn't already know.

"A bonfire with a bunch of friends-you know the ones I told you about when I went to that movie?" I said.

"Oh right. Well, have a nice time," she said, looking back at the TV and fidgeting slightly with her sweater. Okay, time to go.

I quickly lead Collin outside and down the driveway. "Is your Mom okay? She seemed kind of…," he trailed off, not sure how to describe it.

"She's fine," I lied. "She's always like that when she first meets people," I told him. Truth.

"Okay, just checking," he said, giving me a smile. "You fine with riding the bike again?" he asked, gesturing over to it.

A huge grin spread across my face. "Yep," I said. I loved riding that-not that I would ever try and ride one by myself. I'd probably hurt/kill myself.

Collin smiled at me before hopping on and me getting on behind me, wrapping my arms tightly around him. We zoomed ahead, weaving easily through streets that I didn't recognize and into a parking lot where I spotter Embry, Alex's, and Jared's cars-plus a couple extras that I didn't. "So, _where _are we going?" I asked, eyeing the gravel parking lot and then the surrounding trees. There was nothing here-and definitely not a bonfire in sight. And it was getting dark.

"Down the trail," he told me easily, taking my hand and leading me through a path I didn't even notice-but it looked really well worn. About ten minutes of hiking we came to a clearing where a huge bonfire was already blazing and about twenty people were talking. They didn't even seem to notice that we were there as Collin lead me over to where Seth, Claire, and Quil were sitting.

"Hey Vi," Claire greeted.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Oh, come here. I'll introduce you to Emily," she said, getting up and grabbing my hand, dragging me away from Collin.

"I'll be right back," I told Collin quietly, meeting his eyes as he nodded to me.

Claire lead me to the other side of the fire and up to two picnic tables loaded with food as a woman tended to it. She looked up at our approach and my eyes widened a bit when I saw the scarred left part of her face. I can only hope…

"Vi, this is Emily-Emily, Vi," Claire said brightly.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, gently shaking my hand.

"You too," I grinned.

"And that's Sam over there, Emily's husband," Claire told me, pointing to a guy sitting a little ways away talking to a group of older people. "And those are the tribe's Elder's who you can meet later," she added.

"Oh, you should meet Leah too," Emily told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Leah?" I checked.

"Yeah, she's right over there with Tony. Go introduce them Claire," Emily urged.

"_Tony_?!" I exclaimed, shocked. No fuck'n way!

"Do you not want to meet them?" Claire asked slowly, confused as to why I was acting like someone on a unicycle just slapped me in the face with a fish.

I ignored her and walked to over to the place where Emily had gestured. Sure enough, there was my brother and Leah, sitting on the ground next to each other talking to Paul and Alex. "Tony?" I asked in disbelief.

His head snapped up and his jaw dropped. "Lettie? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I came with Collin," I told him. "Wait-_these _are the people you hate?" I asked in disbelief. They were all so nice!

"You're here with _Collin_?" he asked, his hands shaking slightly.

"Uh, yes," I said confused. By now, pretty much everyone was staring at us-obviously confused as to how we know each other.

"Hey, what's going on?" Collin asked, slightly tense, his eyes zeroing in on Tony as he came up next to me, putting himself slightly in between me and my brother.

"Oh _hell _no," Tony said through gritted teeth. "Get away from her Collin," Tony seethed, standing up with Leah right behind him.

"Why should I listen to _you_?" Collin asked. Now _everyone _was up, coming closer to the slight scene that was going on here. Okay, this was turning out far from slight-I knew how protective Tony was but this was…wow.

"Collin; get _away _from my sister. _Now_," Tony said slowly, his hand gripping Leah's tightly-but she didn't seem to notice the immense pain that she's-no doubt-in right now.

Everyone was dead silent, staring between us with the widest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. "But she's _my_-"

"Don't say it!" Tony yelled at him.

"Tony, calm down," I said quietly, staring at him intensely.

"But he's-"

"-_Not _Dad," I interrupted, knowing _exactly _what was running through his head right now. Images of the past catching up with him, clawing at his memory. The same thing was happening to me but I didn't associate them at all with the boy standing next to me. I slowly walked passed Collin, gently extracting his hand when he reached out to me, shaking my head at him and attempting to tell him with my eyes that I'll be fine. "Tony, come on. We can talk about this later," I said quietly, trying not to cry at the desperate look on Tony's face. I had only seen him look so helpless a couple of times and I never planned on seeing him look that ever again. But here we are…

"No! We can't! It's too late!" he said angrily, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Too late for what?" I asked, desperately trying to understand what was wrong.

"Too late for you to leave and forget! Forget about this place-these people! I don't want you to be stuck! I don't want to feel trapped again Vi! I don't want you to get hurt again!" he exclaimed. "I can't risk it," he barely whispered.

"Tony, I don't know what you're talking about!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking slightly.

"Him! He could do it-just like him. He could be just like him and I couldn't help you! I won't be able to because if he is, you won't let me!" Tony yelled.

Some of the pieces were starting to fit together but I still didn't completely understand what the _hell _he was talking about. "Tony, I'm not trapped. I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled at him.

Tony clenched his jaw and shook his head, just as I felt Collin walk up behind me-I don't know how I knew it was him, but I did. Tony's eyes flared as he looked passed me and he was suddenly between me and Collin, pushing me back. "You stay away from my little sister!" Tony seethed, getting right in his face making…a growling noise? How the fuck is he doing that?

"You know better than me that that's not possible," Collin said, glaring right back at Tony and stepping even closer to him-not intimidated at all as I looked desperately back and forth between the two of them. Please don't get hurt, please don't get hurt, please don't get hurt…

Collin and Tony were suddenly yanked back from one another just as they lunged, making my eyes go huge and mouth drop open. There were growling noises ripping through the night and I had the urge to look around see if there were any dogs near-or mountain lions or _something_. But two seconds after the boys were pulled away, so was I. Seth grabbed me around the waist and brought me swiftly over by Leah and everyone else who were watching the boys intently.

"Just give me three seconds!" Tony snarled as he fought against Paul, Sam, and Brady.

"If you phase in front of her, I'll kill you!" Collin growled back, fighting hard against Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth. My heart was pounding as I looked back and forth between the two of them, my insides warring with who's side I'm supposed to be on even while I had no idea what they were talking about-I didn't even _try _to comprehend what they were saying anymore, it was all too confusing. What the hell is going on here?

"Like I'd give you the chance," Tony muttered with a sadistic grin on his face. "You ever touch her again and I'll break every bone in your body you fucking douche!"

"Try and keep me away," Collin said with a smug expression. "You know that's not going to happen-it can't happen! You know it and it's not my fault!" Collin yelled at him.

"Oh yes it is," Tony said through clenched teeth. "You can't see her if you're _dead_!" Tony yelled, launching himself at Collin as I held back my shriek.

"_Stop_!" I yelled, jumping in between the two of them as they were pulled back again.

"Vi, move!" Collin yelled, fighting even harder but this time his expression was one of desperation and not of anger. "Please, it's not safe," he plead.

I closed my eyes before looking away from him. I couldn't look at him if I wanted to ignore his pleas-I would move if I looked at him. I looked at Tony instead, who was struggling just as hard. "Tony, stop. You need to sit down and tell me what the _fuck _is going on," I said sternly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Sam said, looking intensely at Tony and Collin. Again; what the fuck is going on here?

………………………………................................................................................................

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting down. And I was near everyone but the two people I wanted to sit in between. Actually, they were both sitting opposite each other and glaring over everyone else's heads at each other. Sam sighed. "Okay, this is going to be really hard to explain to you Violet," Sam said as I just sat there, confused and feeling completely alone. "We are werewolves," he said slowly.

I blinked. "What?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy. Because obviously he was.

"The legends of the tribe are all true-every single one of them," he told me, sounding dead serious. I looked around at every face but two to find that they were all completely serious.

"You mean…you all turn into giant dogs when vampires are around?" I asked, not buying it at all. Is this some kind of sick joke? Do they really expect me to believe this? What the _hell _does this have to do with what just happened? Sam nodded solemnly. I let out a snort. "You seriously expect me to believe this?" I asked in disbelief.

I looked at Tony; he was staring at the ground looking completely ashamed while Leah tried to comfort him. Then I looked at Collin-the guy who I have become ridiculously attached to since the second I met him. He met my eyes and his were filled with pain-searing pain that I can't even imagine what he's thinking about.

They were serious. This was true-but it couldn't be true. This was impossible-but it was the only explanation. They were all crazy-but was it insane to doubt them? "You're serious?" I barely whispered, everyone around the fire watching me so intensely that I wasn't sure if they were breathing or not. I know I wasn't.

Sam nodded. I shook my head back and forth and stood up. "No, that's not possible," I said, my voice shaking slightly. I grasped for words, trying to find some other explanation for all of this-but I couldn't. I took one last look at Tony and Collin and bolted. I didn't even know where I was going; I just ran into the trees, completely ignoring the calls behind me.

I weaved in and out of the trees, not slowing down until I couldn't see the glow of the bonfire anymore. I stopped and leaned against a tree, sliding down and sitting on the slightly wet ground. This is ridiculous. They couldn't really be…_werewolves_. That's just not possible. It's not. Is it?

"Lettie?" Collin's soft voice whispered.

My head snapped up and I looked at him, standing a few feet from me in the dark. "Hey," I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. I could only nod-but he obviously saw it because he sat down next to me, a little closer than just barely reaching distance. He took in a deep breath. "You don't believe us, do you?" he asked quietly.

"How can I? It's just…so _impossible_," I told him.

He sighed. "I know-I didn't want to believe it either when I first…changed," he said quietly. I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to imagine exactly what he meant by that-but he was looking at the ground. "It was scary," he told me, looking up and staring into my eyes. "Really scary. I was so confused and all I could think to do was run. And just keep running and running-like if I ran far enough it would all disappear," he said. "But then the voices told me to stop. They told me I had to calm down and they would help me get back to normal," he told me as I still looked at him, confused.

"I stopped running and they caught up to me. I was terrified-I had never seen anything like it in my life. So many _huge _wolves-but they were helping me," he said, nodding to himself. "They helped me. They explained everything to me-the growth spurt, the strength, speed, hearing-everything. It took me a while but I got used to it-I have a whole new family now and it's great," he said, brightening up a little bit a the end. "And now I have something else-something I never even _thought _I could have. The best thing that could ever happen to me really," he said.

"What is it?" I asked quietly-I could barely hear_ myself _talk.

He looked up at me-his eyes smoldering in the dark with so many emotions that I just couldn't possibly comprehend. "You," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "There's this thing that werewolves do," he began-and by the tone of his voice I could tell this was important. "It's called imprinting. It's when a wolf…finds their soul mate," he whispered, I could barely hear the end of what he said. My jaw dropped and I completely stopped breathing. "And I found her and she's amazing-the most beautiful, smart, funny, _perfect _girl I could ever even dream of," he said wistfully as my heart sunk. Who could he possibly be talking about? How can I compete with his freaking soul mate? How can I-_hold up! _He's talking about…_no freaking way!_

"You mean…," I trailed off.

"It's you," he said, nodding in confirmation. My heart skipped a beat and I stared at him incredulously.

"Really?" I breathed.

"Yeah. But if you don't want to…you know, be together I understand. It's a lot to take in and it's really scary and if you don't want it that's okay," he said quietly, not looking at me anymore.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, making him look back up at me. I took a slow and steady breath. "I _want _to understand, Collin," I said. "I can handle it you just have to help me," I said.

His grin nearly lit up the entire forest. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked, but he couldn't cover up the pure happiness in his voice.

I smiled at him. "I'm positive," I said.

"Thank you," he said quietly as I smiled at him. "Come on, we should probably get back there," he said, pulling me up.

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks, Collin stopping half a second after me. "So Tony…?" I trailed off, wondering my brother's part in this even though I'm pretty sure I already know.

"He's a wolf too-he's only been for a couple of months though," Collin told me.

I nodded, my breathing still a little shaky from all the shock. "O-Okay," I stuttered.

He looked at me carefully one more time before leading me back towards the clearing. When we entered, everyone all looked at us, silent. I immediately looked at Tony who seemed to have aged ten years since I left the bonfire. I let go of Collin's hand and walked over to him, immediately giving him a hug. He held me tight, squeezing me against him. "I-I'm sorry Vi. I just-"

"-It's okay Tony," I interrupted. "I know and it's okay," I said, looking deliberately into his eyes. "I just think it's about time we explain this…to everyone," I said carefully.

"I can do it Lettie, you don't have to-"

"-No. I'm just as involved with all of this as you are apparently," I said, glancing at Collin who was watching nervously. "Give me a break Tone, you know I'm tougher than that," I said, punching him lightly, making him crack a smile.

"Okay," he nodded. "But Collin has to stay over there while we tell them," Tony added, pointing to a spot near Sam and Seth.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see why," Tony said certainly. I looked over at Collin and nodding to him, he sighed and sat _way _over there, on the other said of the fire.

"Okay, so obviously you two have something that needs to be said," a man who was sitting in a wheel chair said-one of the Elders I think. "You have our attention."

**BAHAHAHAHA!!! Major cliffy but that's only because I don't want this chapter to be too long! But I'm on a roll so I'm going to start posting it right away-REVIEW AND I'LL TYPE FASTER!! If it's not up tonight, it'll be up tomorrow-but wouldn't you rather have it now???**


	10. Smores

**Okay, so you guys are excited:D I'm wrote it-see?? Now read fools! Picks up exactly where I left off.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Perfect--Simple Plan**

**The Kids Aren't Alright--Offspring**

Chapter 9--Smores

Tony looked at me. "You're okay with telling them?" he checked. I nodded. "Okay, I'm sure they would've found out anyway though…," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing something was going on.

"The pack can hear each other's thoughts when they're in wolf form-it's how we communicate," he told me. I blinked in surprise. _Okay_…I'll give myself time to think about that later.

"Just tell them," Leah said, nudging Tony. "Tell them what you told me," she encouraged as everyone stared at us, silent. I looked at Tony. Explaining this was kind of a big deal-to semi strangers especially. But then again, they weren't. Tony wants to tell them-I can see that. He trusts them with his life, whether they know that or not I have no clue but he would never to this to anyone that didn't mean something to him.

"So, you guys might have realized that Vi and I have different last names," Tony said, some of them nodded. "Well, our Mom's maiden name was Savage and my Dad's was Jones. They had me and then they separated, my Mom met another guy and had Vi. He left and my Dad came back and they got remarried and basically took Vi in with no problem-he was pretty much her Dad," he explained.

"And they started having problems when we moved away from here. My Dad's business went down the tubes and he started drinking," he said as I looked down. "He would come home and beat our Mom senseless," he told them, his hands clenched tightly together-there were gasps all around the fire. "If he was still conscious when he was done with her, he would move onto me…and then Vi," he said, a growl erupted from the opposite end of the fire and I instantly knew it was Collin.

I looked up at him and shook my head, silently pleading him to calm down. I clenched his jaw and closed his eyes and I watched as he took a couple deep breaths. "He did it for a while-a couple of years. He knew how to cover it up-and none of us wanted to split the family apart so we stayed quiet," Tony said slowly. He took a deep breath and I knew what was coming next. "And then one day…one day he came home and I wasn't there…I_ wasn't _there," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "He almost killed her. He almost _fucking _killed her," he said, standing up quickly. He shook his head, closing his eye. And then he ran, he ran into the woods; Leah bolting right after him.

There was one tearing noise and a 'pop' right after the other as I stared wide-eyed after him. "He'll be okay, Leah's with him," Emily told me softly. I looked up and nodded, not even trying to process what she meant by that. "You don't have to finish if you want," she added gently.

"No, it's okay," I said quietly. I took a deep breath. "Tony was at soccer and my Dad came home. My Mom was absolutely terrified because she normally got most of it and she couldn't handle it anymore. So I told her to hide in the closet…," I said easily. I remember thinking that was the perfect plan-he'd never find her in there. "When he came in the room it was only me in there, just doing my homework or something. He asked where Mom was and I told him she went to the store. He told me he knew I was lying and then…nothing. It's blank. The next forty-eight hours are completely erased from my memory," I admitted.

"I guess a couple hours later Tony came home and found me and Mom in her room. He called the hospital and the police but my Dad was gone. But the damage was already done. My Mom won't go within fifteen feet of anyone she doesn't know well and she can barely even talk to Tony because he reminds her of Dad. He looks almost exactly like him and she almost goes back in time when she sees him," I said thoughtfully. I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"Later on, he came back and there was an investigation and they came up with nothing. But my parents got a divorce and my Dad took Tony with him. Mom changed her name back-and mine-and we moved away again. I still talked to Tony just about every day and I guess Dad got better and he wasn't doing anything to Tony but I think it's because he was finally starting to fight back and Dad couldn't handle him anymore."

"But, when he got better Mom got worse. She changed. She was just scared all the time and stuff. I mean, she's better now but it was pretty hard for a while. And when Tony finally moved out he came and visited me everyday at Mom's. He's really protective of me and if there's any chance that I'll get hurt…," I trailed off, shaking my head. Man, it feels like I'm just talking to myself. I've pretty much just blocked that entire part of my life out and it's just like a blank spot in my memory. I don't feel anything when I talk about it anymore. And where the heck did Tony go? Big idiot's going to get hurt protecting me over nothing.

There was suddenly a loud growl-louder than any of the ones I've ever heard. By the time I looked up Collin was gone. I looked around quickly, scanning all of the solemn and teared up faces around the fire for him. But he wasn't there. "He'll be back in a minute. He just needs to…calm himself," Sam told me quietly.

Emily stood up and walked slowly over to me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly, giving me a tight, motherly hug. I squeezed her back, even though I met her maybe an hour ago. Then Claire came over, and Alex, and Kim, and Seth, and everyone followed after. Then Tony and Leah came back. Leah gave me a hug and Tony held me close. For no one here really liking this emotional crap there sure was a lot of it. But I think the little hugging session helped calm my thoughts.

"Hey Tony, I need to talk to you for a second," I said quietly.

"Okay," he said, leading me over and away from everyone else. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I freaked out. I just-"

"-Hey. I know," I said easily. I don't know why, but it really doesn't phase me to talk about it. After all that happened I've never had the problems Mom had or the feelings for everyone in the entire world like Tony had. I was just kind of neutral. "I just wanted to talk to you about Collin," I said quietly.

"Oh," he said, looking down. "Look, I'm sorry I freaked out. I knew he imprinted and after Leah-"

"Wait. So you and Leah _did _imprint?" I asked, secretly doing a happy dance for my brother. He deserves a soul mate-one who can spell kitchen. He nodded. "Okay, the thought crossed my mind for a second, I just wanted to be sure," I said with a slight smile. "Go on."

"So I was actually pretty happy for him in the beginning. But then when I realized it was you…I just don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, I _may _have imprinted on Leah but I still hurt her. You can still hurt your imprint," he said, trying to get me to understand.

"But he won't," I said. Collin would never hurt me-he couldn't.

"Vi, just because he doesn't mean doesn't mean he won't," Tony said quietly. "Sam didn't mean to hurt Emily," he told me quietly.

I looked at him, confused, for a second. And them my eyes widened. "Sam did that?" I asked incredulously. How? He…he couldn't. I've seen the way he looks at her and there's no way…

"He phased in front of her Lettie-he got too angry when he was in the room," Tony told me.

"Phased?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"That's what we call changing into our wolf form," he told me.

I shook my head. "He won't, Tony," I said certainly.

"Okay, I believe you. But if he ever does I'm going to kill him," he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever," I said. He wouldn't. Tony's just like a big baby once you get to know his soft side.

Tony nudged me. "Stop make'n fun of me in your head," he said with a grin.

"No can do brotha bear," I said with a smirk as he glared.

"Not cool Lettie Poo," he said, ruffling my hair.

"Hey, I didn't call _you _a piece of crap," I said, slapping his hand away.

"Not my fault I thought of it first," he said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Leah will you hit him?" I asked as we walked over.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he called me shit head," I said. Leah whacked him.

"Hey, I didn't call you a shit head," Tony said, rubbing his arm.

"Stop lying Tony, we all know your verbal tendencies," I said, smirking at him as everyone chuckled.

"Man, you two bounce back fast," Seth said, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, you have to learn how to do that. It's a good life skill," I told him. Years of practice.

There was a rustling of leaves and Collin walked back into the clearing, a careful expression on his face. "Vi, I'm sorry I-"

"-It's okay," I said quickly.

"No, it's not okay," he said, coming closer to me and then pulling me away from everyone else. "That's the exact opposite of okay," he said. "I just can't believe anyone would ever do that to you. I mean, how is that-"

"-Hey," I said as his hands started shaking slightly. "Let's just never talk about it again, okay?" I suggested.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm just going to try and forget that ever happened," I told him-my life long goal. It's basically been working out so far-you know, until I had to just repeat it.

"Okay," he said with a small smile.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. After _this _overly dramatic night I just kind of want to drop.

"We're making smores! Come on kiddies! Let's go, Emily said we can't start without you two losers!" Embry yelled from where everyone was talking around the fire-as if nothing had happened. I looked over at Tony and he winked. Ah, so he told them to act like nothing happened. Dumb ass…but I love him!

"Want to make smores?" Collin asked me with a smile, holding out his hand.

I took it. "I'd love to," I said.

**Okay, that chapter was hard for me to write and I think it kind of sucked because I wasn't sure how I wanted to get the back story out there and normally I'm not good with the dramatics over everything so…sorry. Yeah. Anyway, tell me what you think. Leave a review. Be nice. Eat pie. Wipe your nose. Live. :D**


	11. Like A Dog

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while-but I updated a bunch of my other ones. :D Enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer does but I do own everything else. Ha!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I'm Yours-Jason Mraz**

**Take My Hand-Simple Plan**

Chapter 10--Like A Dog

I was still contemplating everything that happened last night and am slowly starting to accept everything. I definitely still need to ask a lot of questions but I think…I think is going to work out.

"Violet! You have someone waiting at the door!" Carol called from the kitchen. I groaned. Who the hell would want to see me at this ungodly hour? I mean, I'm barely even ready for school-well, actually I _am _ready but that's not my point.

"Who the fu_uuh-_Collin?" I asked in surprised, stopping mid-swear when I realized who was standing in my kitchen.

"Hey Vi," he said with a grin and a light chuckle.

"What are ya doing here?" I asked with a grin, leaning against the counter.

"Just seeing if you want a ride to school," he said easily, rocking back and forth on his heals as he pursed his lips.

"Sure. I'll see you later Mom," I said, looking at her slightly suspicious as she grinned at me, her eyes flickering to Collin. So…she already likes him, huh? Wow. That was…_really _fast.

"Bye," she called as I grabbed Collin's hand and lead him outside where I instantly noticed his motorcycle.

"I didn't know you were going to pick me up," I said with a smile.

"Surprise?" he said, giving me a sheepish grin.

I smiled widely at him and stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss. "You know this is going to become a regular thing now, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

A slow smile spread across his face. "That's alright with me-as long as you go to the dance with me," he bargained.

"You really want to go to the dance?" I asked questioningly.

"Claire said we had to go," he said easily, cocking his head to the side as he looked at me. "And I kind of want to see you in a dress," he added with a smirk.

I smirked. "Why not," I sighed, grinning at the triumphant look on Collin's face. We hopped on his bike and quickly rode to school, all the while wondering how I could get so lucky to be with him.

………………………………................................................................................................

AFTER SCHOOL

"So what's going on now?" I asked him curiously after we parked in my drive way.

He grimaced. "I have to go on patrol," he told me. My eyebrows rose in confusion. _Patrol is…? _ "Oh, uh, that's when we go in our wolf form and circle the boarder of La Push to make sure no vampires can get in," he told me. I swallowed loudly at the mention of vampires. I still can't believe they're real and now Collin has to fight them and…_Holy shit! _"What? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, sensing the panic in my eyes and quickly reaching for my hands.

"So you've fought vampires?" I asked quietly, trying to hide the horror in my voice. Oh. My. God. I've heard the stories and to have Collin _that _close to them…

"Don't worry," he said. "I don't fight them alone and it's not really that big of a deal-it's actually kind of fun," he admitted sheepishly.

"Just…Just be careful, okay?" I asked seriously. If he got hurt…I don't even know what I would do.

His eyes softened as he stared at me with a grin. "I will. I promise," he said sincerely. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you," I said softly.

His eyes absolutely glowed. "I love you too," he murmured before kissing me again. "I'll be back after patrol," he whispered before kissing me again and jogging into the trees. I sighed and looked at the place where he disappeared for a minute. I probably should've asked him how long these stupid patrol thingies are…damn.

………………………………................................................................................................

FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

I sighed as I sat on the couch, trying to watch TV with Carol. The first twenty minutes of conversation weren't bad-they usually aren't-but after that we just…run out of things to talk about. It's so ridiculously easy to set her off on a rant about something or upset her in any way I just don't even try to offer much up to her. Ugh. It makes me feel horrible but what can I do?

"Hey Mom, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I asked cautiously. That shouldn't be much of a problem, right?

She sighed. "I would but I actually have to head to work now," she said, standing up. Alright then.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said.

"Bye," she called over her shoulder before heading out the door.

I groaned and leaned back on the couch, flipping through the channels. Boring, boring, lame, sappy, stupid, bor-My eyes snapped open and I bolted upright as I heard a loud howl sounding muffled from inside the house-but I could still hear it loud and clear. That wasn't…no, it couldn't be. Right?

I stood up and walked towards the windows in the back, my eyes darting all around the edge of the trees. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"If he's hurt I swear I'll kill him," I muttered to myself as I walked into the kitchen. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I pulled it out, checking the caller I.D. Alex? What could she want? "Hello?" I answered.

"Do you have a car?" I asked instantly-no time for formalities. I have no clue what's going on.

"Alex?" I asked, knowing I sounded confused.

"Do you have a car?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Wait, why would I need a car?" I asked.

"Just answer me," she said impatiently.

"No, I don't," I said.

"I'll be in there in two minutes-be ready," she said before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it in confusion. That…was the _weirdest _phone call I've ever had.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my Mom a quick note, just in case she back before I get back from…where ever I'm going. I heard a car pull up in the drive way in minutes and ran outside, hopping into Herb after Alex gestured hurriedly for me to get in. "What's going on?" I asked as she backed out.

"Did you hear that howl ten minutes ago?" she asked me.

My jaw dropped open. No shit. "That was…why?" I asked incredulously. I knew it was one of the guys but…there's got to be a reason, right? I mean, Alex wouldn't have been in such a rush to come find me if it was nothing. Oh my God, what if it was something?

"I don't know yet but it's not good," she said certainly. Holy shit, what about Collin? Is he going to be okay then? I opened my mouth to ask her but she cut me off. "Collin's fine, he's following us now," she told me. I automatically glanced out the window but couldn't see anything. I sighed, at least I feel a little better knowing that he was there. "Whenever you hear a howl like that, come to my house-okay?" she said.

"Sure but…why?" I asked, completely confused.

"All the imprints go there when the boys are out. The moral support helps and when they're all done with whatever they're doing we all demand details anyway-it's easier just to make a dinner out of it," she told me. I nodded, trying to take it all in. "So, if you want, call someone right when you hear it and they'll pick you up on their way," she said easily.

"Okay, thanks Alex," I said, giving her wary smile. This is just all so ridiculously new to me.

She grinned back, reaching over and squeezing my hand comfortingly. It actually did kind of help. "It was hard my first time too," she told me with a wry smile. "It gets easier," she said.

"Does the worry ever go away because I can tell this is all going to get old fast," I said with a slight laugh. It's so weird for me to be all worried like this.

She grinned. "Nope. You will forever be the biggest worrier you know," she told me.

"Awesome," I said sarcastically. I love having heart attacks. "So what do you guys do while you wait?" I asked curiously.

"Try and distract ourselves by talking about stupid they all are," she said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" I laughed. That actually sounds kind of fun.

"Oh yeah. But this time might be a little different because you're here-it'll be tip day for you," she said with a slight smirk.

"Tip day?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She pulled into the driveway of a small house that I've never been to before-but it was really cut-and turned off the car before she turned to look at me. "You will learn quickly that, by doing the right things, you can whatever you want from Collin at the snap of your fingers," she said with a grin before hopping out of the car.

I quickly followed after her, suddenly _very _interested in what she was talking about. "You're kidding," I said as she opened the front door.

"Not at all," she said as we walked in.

"Aunt Alex!" a little girl squealed when she saw Alex. She bound out of Claire's arms and ran up to her, launching herself into a hug.

"Hey Cassie. This is Lettie," Alex introduced. Cassie waved shyly and I waved back with a small smile. She jumped down from her arms and went to go color with a cute little boy about her age who is paying absolutely no attention to us. "Okay guys, time to dish to the newbie," Alex said as she plopped down on the couch. I smiled quickly at the rest of the girls before sitting next to her.

"The pout," Kim said automatically.

"Now this can be used several ways," Claire said. "And it'll be your key tool and I swear you'll master this by the second time you try it," she said.

"But," Alex intervened. "This can also be used against you-so beware of that," she warned.

"It helps to avoid eye contact," Emily advised as I nodded my head with an amused grin. I had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"The next best thing is threatening," Kim told me.

"And she doesn't mean threatening his life-she means threatening yourself," Alex told me with a smirk as I gave me a confused look. Threaten myself how…exactly? "If you tell him you won't touch him he'll instantly freak out," she told me.

"Or say you'll hurt yourself," Claire added.

"Hurt myself how?" I asked curiously.

"A paper cut," Kim said.

"A sliver," Emily added.

"Open a scab-it really doesn't matter. Anything that can remotely cause you any sort of pain will instantly have him cater to your every need," Alex said easily.

I smirked. These girls were good. "Sweet," I said.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Emily said grinning.

"Beg," Kim told her.

"Beg?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Like a dog…? Aha, that's kind of funny if you think about it.

"Say please over and over again, stick out your bottom lip, bat your eye lashes-just be creative," Claire said easily.

"And there are so many other things you can do too-but before we begin with those we have to give you the warnings," Emily said.

"The will, pout and they will beg too-but they'll never threaten distance between you so you'll always have that as a last resort unless you already give in," Alex reminded me. "A big problem too, when you're trying to do all that, is distractions," she said.

"Distractions _how_?" I asked curiously.

"You notice how super cute Collin is, right?" Claire asked, I nodded automatically. There's no denying that one. He was adorable. "Well, he'll use that to his advantage. He'll kiss you, he'll play with your hair, he'll tickle you-whatever it takes to side track you."

"Just remember that they're all like giant puppies," Emily added.

"Giant, _hungry _puppies," Kim corrected.

"Food is a good bribe too," Alex elaborated. "You know, all you really have to remember is, as long as you don't cave first, imprints always win," she told me easily.

"Yep," Kim said.

"True," Emily nodded.

"Can't deny that," Claire added.

The sound of muffled voices in the backyard made all of our heads snap up. The boys all filed in and we all stood up, my eyes immediately going to Collin and sighed with relief when I saw there was not a hair on his head-but he did look really stressed. "What happened?" Emily asked.

"Bloodsucker-the same one-crossed the border again," Sam said angrily. The same one? I'll have to talk to Collin about that.

"Where was it this time?" Alex asked warily looking over at Paul who looked like he could kill someone right now. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm, obviously trying to get him to calm down.

"Babysitting Cassie," He told her. My jaw dropped open and I looked at the little girl who was still sitting on the ground coloring-paying no attention to anyone at all. A vampire was babysitting her?! Holy shit!

"What?" she deadpanned, a look of complete dread spreading across her face.

Paul just stared back at her with a tortured expression that mirrored hers.

"Alex, I'm sorry we let that leach get in again-we had now idea-"

"-No, it's not your fault Sam," she interrupted him without looking away from Paul. "It's none of yours," she said quietly. "Dane and Les didn't know," she said. My eyebrows rose. Dane and Les, Dane and Les…I know I've heard of them before. Oh! Collin told me about them-Alex's brother and sister-in-law who must be Cassie's parents.

"But if he hadn't gotten in in the first place-" Embry stopped mid sentence as Alex held up her hand to stop him.

She closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, obviously trying to calm herself down. "It's okay," she choked out.

"Hey," Sam said, stepping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders, making her look up at him. "I'm going to figure this out," he said, looking from her to Paul. "I'm promise," he told them determinedly.

She just nodded mutely before he turned to the rest of us and quietly told us we should get going while they talked. I silently walked over to Collin and he took my hand and lead me outside. "Hey, what happened?" I whispered as we began walking. It really wasn't that far of a walk and I wanted to know what was going on.

He sighed. "Well, Paul was going to pick up Cassie today from Les and Dane's house-his brother-in-law and his wife-and when he did he found out that a bloodsucker was her babysitter," he told me. "He chased her out but couldn't follow him and leave Cassie by herself so Tony, Sam, and I started following him. Paul sent the signal-the howl, I'm sure you heard it-and then phased back to bring Cassie to his house so she'd be safe. Then Alex went to get you and I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you what to do if that happens. I mean, you just found out about all this and I was going to tell you tonight after my patrol and-"

"-Hey, it's okay. I'm safe, you're safe, everyone's fine for now. It's alright," I said calmly.

"No, that was so stupid of me," he said. "Really, I can't believe I blanked out like that," he said, shaking his head-clearly frustrated at himself.

"Hey, listen to me," I said sternly, grabbing his chin so he would look at me. "You're allowed to make mistakes you know. I'll forgive you-I promise," I said, giving him a little smile.

He grinned at me and leaned closer giving me a kiss. "Love you," he murmured, his eyes glowing again as he looked at me.

"Love you too," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Wow, I'm turning into a sap, aren't I?

**So…what'd you think??? A little more understandable if you read La Push but I tried to make it so anyone who hasn't read it understands. Hit or miss?? REVIEW!!**

**I also have a few more stories up if you want to check'em out. ExB and an Embry imprint. Go look!**


	12. Adorableness

**New chapter so everyone will be caught up with the other stories! Woo! **

**I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer owns-but I do own everything else. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Blitzkreig Bop-Dirty Wee Middens**

**Makes Me Happy-Drake Bell**

Chapter 12--Adorableness

TWO DAYS LATER

"I still can't believe they're telling Les and Dane tonight," Collin muttered in disbelief as we sat down at lunch. Brady and Andrea were nowhere to be seen yet so it's safe to talk about this for now. And oh my God I almost forgot-Brady and Andrea imprinted too! I knew they were made for each other! But she doesn't know yet so it's kind of hard finding time to talk about pack stuff at school.

"It'll be weird seeing someone else's reaction to finding out," I admitted. I just want to know that I'm not the only one who'd freak out. I would kind of feel bad for what I did to Collin and Tony then.

"It'll be fine-they're practically family to all of us," Claire said. "They'll accept it," she said easily, confidently.

"How do you know?" Seth asked doubtfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Alex told me," she grumbled.

"How would she know how they're going to react?" I asked curiously.

"She knew how you would-and she only met you once," Seth said with a shrug. "She's freaky."

"She knew how I would react?" I asked incredulously. That's…freaky.

"Yeah, and she's pretty positive she knows how they'll react too-I'm still betting against her though. It's worth a shot," Claire said with a shrug.

"Betting?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," Collin whispered to me just as Megan sat down. "I'm getting more fries," he said as he stood up. "Do you want anything?" he asked me.

"Nope, I'm fine," I said, smiling up at him.

"Okay, you coming Seth?" he asked.

"More food? Heck yes," Seth said, getting up and following him to the lunch line just as Andrea came and plopped down at the table.

"I think I have a problem," she said seriously.

"What's up chica?" Claire asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"I'm going to the dance with Brady and-"

"-How is that a problem?" Megan asked with a raised eyebrow. That's what I was thinking.

She rolled her eyes. "Well if you let me _finish_," she began, shooting her a slight glare. "Going to the dance requires sneaking out of my second story room, getting a dress and changing into it in an unknown location, getting to the school, and being able to actually have fun without Erika noticing that I'm there," she told us. _Oh, _that could be a problem with her psycho parents and all that. Her parents are completely obsessed with her motocross career and any distractions are to be eliminated-which is why she always has to act like she and Brady are just friends at school-so her sister won't find out and tell on her.

"Yeah, that could be a problem," Megan said, nodding easily.

"Oh! I could totally get a dress for you," Claire volunteered instantly. "You're probably the same size as me so it shouldn't be a problem if you're willing to borrow one of mine," she said easily as Andrea sighed in relief and gave her a nod. Okay, now she just needs somewhere to change. Well..

"You can probably come to my house to change too. I only live two blocks from here," I offered quickly. We were becoming really good friends fast and anything I can do to help her is fine with me. Claire can ready with us too then.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, Carol won't give a shit," I said with a snort as Claire rolled her eyes. It's true. Carol doesn't give a crap what I do. I can have a couple friends over and she won't bother us or even ask where I'm going most of the time.

"Who's Carol?" Megan asked, just as confused as Andrea looked.

"My Mom," I said, just as the boys showed up with excessive amounts of food, one of Andrea's hands along with one of Brady's disappearing under the table. Aw.

"Okay, so we have the dress and head quarters covered-what else do we need to figure out?" Claire asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Operation Chicken Fried," Megan said easily as Andrea snorted and I rolled my eyes. Megan. I only met her a couple days ago but she's pretty hilariously random.

"Seriously? That's what we're calling it?" Claire asked in disbelief. "We could've come up with something _so _much cooler."

"I'll call it what I want to call it!" Megan exclaimed jokingly.

"Okay, us normal people are getting more confused by the second," Collin said as I elbowed him in the ribs. Psh. He's a werewolf-there's nothing normal about him…and that's just the way I like it.

"We're talking about the night of the dance. I have to sneak out of the house if I want to go," Andrea told them.

"_Oh_," Seth said with a grin. "Wait. Don't you have a two story house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_And _psychopathic relatives," she added significantly. Yep, that's an important detail right there. It would've been much harder for me to sneak out in the past if Carol was as obsessive as Andrea's parents. "But that's the easy part-for me anyway. I'll just climb out of the window and down the tree outside my side of the house. Then I'll walk a couple blocks away where I'll have my bike hidden, ride to Vi's, change for the dance and-BAM-mission accomplished," she said easily. Wow, that sounds a lot more complicated than when we were planning it.

"You seriously think that's going to work?" Collin asked doubtfully.

"It better work or I'm getting shipped to Timbuktu," she told us as we laughed. I _really _hoped she was joking.

"But what if they go in your room and find out you're not in there?" I asked curiously. Carol never checked on me but _her _parents…as I said before…

"That's easy. Derek's going to cover for her," Brady said easily. Oh right, Derek, her brother who came by to lunch the other day. I remember him. They seemed really close and, because he didn't seem to care that he just randomly walked onto school property, I don't think it would bother him to lie to their parents.

"Okay, so you're basically all figured out then, right?" Meg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But how do I avoid _Erika_?" she asked significantly. Oh yeah, the evil demon sister who takes bribes from her parents so she'll rat her own sister out. Bitch.

"Can't you just tell her? I mean, what does she get out of all this if she tells on you?" Claire asked curiously.

She snorted. "A shopping trip in Seattle with my Mom," she told us, dead serious.

"That's just wrong," Seth scoffed.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled, flipping open the sketch pad she brought to lunch and began doodling on it. I watched with a slight smirk on my face as she drew a cartoon of her hitting Erika over the head with a sludge hammer. Awesome.

"Nice," Brady said, snorting a laugh as he looked at her picture, but it was missing something…

"Oh wait," I said, sliding her sketch pad towards me. I grabbed her pencil and my hand began to fly across the paper, quickly drawing in the background of the scene. The school in the back, they were standing in the parking lot and Andrea's bike was a little ways behind her. I added a couple details into their facial expressions too to make it a little more funny. I slid it back to her and she looked at it with her mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit," she muttered.

"I didn't know you could draw," Seth said incredulously as he looked at the picture.

"A monkey can draw," I said easily, ignoring their stares.

"Not unless he took lessons first," Seth said as we all laughed.

"No, but seriously, you're really good," Claire complimented.

"I know, she barely lets anyone look at her pictures though," Collin said, smiling down at me as I pretended to glare at him. I let him see some of my stuff before-like the beginning of the picture I'm drawing of him.

"Why not?" Brady asked curiously.

"I don't know. I just…don't," I said with a shrug. I guess no one other than Tony has ever really wanted to see them that much so I never even thought about showing anyone.

"You should enter a picture in the school's art show. You'd probably win," Megan said nonchantly.

"Yeah, you should," Collin said, nudging me in the side.

"Maybe I will if you all stop talking about it," I said with a slight smirk…but I still didn't know. Carol probably wouldn't be happy about it since she doesn't like my drawing very much and wants me to be more serious.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what your Mom thinks. You're great at drawing and you don't need her to tell you that to know-trust me," Collin said, whispering in my ear.

I grinned and leaned up, giving Collin a quick kiss in thanks. He's so sweet.

I noticed Andrea sigh heavily and then have a low discussion with Brady that I couldn't hear. I felt bad for her-she had a lot of stuff that all seemed to be going wrong. It sucked that her parents won't listen to her. It sucked that she and Brady can't even hold hands in public. It especially sucks knowing that, eventually, something's going to happen that'll expose the two of them to her parents and it might all go wrong-because she can't help that. I wish I could help more but it looks like Brady's already doing that.

She grinned up at him and whispered something in his ear.

"No problem," he smiled down at her. "Oh, here. I grabbed you an extra cupcake," he said, setting a chocolate covered pastry in front of her. Aw, look at that adorableness.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How do you think this is all going to go?" I asked Collin curiously as we sat in the clearing, leaning up against a huge rock as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm not sure-but I think Alex knows exactly what she's doing. She's good at reading people and, whatever happens, it'll probably turn out alright otherwise she probably wouldn't tell them," Collin said with a shrug. "Oh, and tip for the future; never bet against her. She always wins. We don't know _how _she does it-but she does," he said confidently.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a laugh.

"They're _here_," Quil said in an ominous tone that made just about everyone who was sitting around the bonfire roll their eyes.

"Hey guys," Alex said when they entered the clearing.

"Hey," everyone chorused back, looking up for a second before restarting their conversations. Everyone just kind of wanted to act natural. Pfft.

"Anyone know where Embry is?" Paul asked suddenly. Everyone looked up and around the fire. We all just kind of shrugged. I saw Alex sigh dramatically before pulling out her phone.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked Collin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah-he probably should've been here an hour ago actually," he said with a shrug.

"It's Embry though-he could be anywhere," Brady said with a shrug.

"True," Collin agreed easily. "So when are you going to tell Andrea?" he asked curiously. Oh, good question.

"I don't know," he sighed, looking down. "I don't want to stress her out. Her parents are all over her already and them finding out that she broke the number one rule…it's just easier this way for now," he sighed, running a hand through his hair and then rubbing his face. I felt bad for him, I really did. It must suck for him to keep this from her-Collin already told me how hard it was for him to tell me.

"It'll work out Brady, it always does," Seth said confidently. I grinned at him, he was probably one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I can't wait until he imprints and I get to meet the lucky girl.

"I hope so," he sighed, seeming to have age a couple years in the last couple of minutes.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Embry asked brightly as he walked into the clearing. Whoa, who put crack in his brownies?

"What's up with you, little miss sunshine?" Quil asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on a log. Of course Quil could tell there was something different instantly-they've been best friends for longer than just about anyone here-at least from what I've heard.

"I'll tell you guys later," he said easily, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back casually.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Collin quizzically, wondering if he knew what had Embry in such a good mood. Collin just shrugged, clearly not knowing any more than I do.

A little bit after I was introduced to Les and Dane-who were just as nice as the rest of the pack-Billy cleared his throat as he rolled closer to the fire we all looked at Les and Dane who were just sitting there like usual. We watched them curiously as the stories were told, trying to see their reactions. I kept glancing from them to Paul and Alex, watching how tense their faces got as the stories were coming to their close.

When Billy finished the last story everyone looked at Les and Dane. "Why are you looking at us like that?" Les asked in confusion as she looked around the fire.

I watched as Alex stood up and came to a stop in front of Les and Dane, taking a deep breath. "We have something we need to tell you," she told them nervously. She glanced at Sam and he gave her an encouraging nod before she looked back to them.

"Well, what is it?" Dane asked, confused.

"You know how you always wished that those stories were true and how much you wanted to meet a wolf when you were little?" she asked him, he nodded. "Well…wish granted," she said before cringing. I tried not to laugh-even when there's a serious situation she always manages to bring a little humor in it-it's a good trait really and I hope this works for her.

"What?" Dane deadpanned.

"You guys have to hear me out, okay?" she asked desperately, her tone suddenly changing after watching them carefully for a second. It's like she was scrutinizing their every move and changed what she was saying according to their reactions to make it better. She's good. "The stories are true; every single one of them. The tribe, the wolves, the Cold Ones-all of them are real," she told them.

"Alex, are you feeling alright?" Les asked, sounding seriously concerned about her now.

"I'm perfectly fine," she told them. "I'm not kidding you guys, you need to believe me," she said seriously. I bit my lip and squeezed Collin's hand. Now I get what everyone was going through while they watched someone being told their secret. It must've been so hard…

"Alex, this isn't some funny practical joke. You can't really believe this," Dane said with a hard expression on his face.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Dane. Look around the fire. Do any of them look like they're joking to you?" she asked, gesturing to all of us. They did as Alex told them to and their eyes scanned around, meeting eyes with everyone. They both started to look more and more confused-but they still didn't really believe her. Alex sighed and closed her eyes-even in this stressful state I couldn't deny how pretty she was-Paul was lucky. "We can prove it to you," she said quietly.

Dane raised his eyebrows and an indignant look found it's way onto his face. "Alex," he started warningly.

"Dane," she shot back, using the same tone. She met eyes with Paul and he nodded before standing up, walking towards the forest's edge with Sam. We all waited silently until we heard the light padding of feet slowly heading closer to the fire. Alex stood up and walked over to the edge of the fire light.

I was stunned. I had never seen any of the guys phased yet-Collin promised he'd show me but we haven't had the time yet. I watched incredulously as the giant gray wolf appeared, way bigger than I though possible and walked over to stand beside Alex who gave him a quick kiss on…where I guess his cheek was. "Holy shit," I muttered to myself.

"Paul's one of the biggest of all of us. Jake and Sam are the biggest though," Collin whispered to me.

I looked back over to find Dane and Les practically having a heart attack. "Alex! Get away from that!" Dane said, shooting up and standing in front of Les. Oh shit.

She shook my head. "I'm fine Dane, Paul's not going to hurt me," she said confidently.

Both of their mouths popped open. "What did you just say?" Les asked.

She turned to the giant wolf and ran her fingers through his purr, making him hum contently as I stared in awe. No shit. "It's Paul," she repeated simply.

Les' eyes widened and she staggered back a couple steps, bracing herself against the rock. Dane's eyes grew wide as saucers and he just stared open mouthed at the giant wolf in front of him, completely silent.

"They really do fight the Cold Ones, they are faster and stronger than we are and can morph into wolves on the drop of a dime if needed," she told them. "I'm not making this up," she said sternly, folding my arms.

"How is this possible?" Dane breathed.

"We honestly don't know. It's passed down generation to generation just like the stories. The boys and Leah are all part of it," Alex told him.

He leaned against the rock and slid down to the ground, his face still mirrored his shock. "You're not joking," he stated, mostly to himself.

"Feel free to ask questions," she said with a small, slightly forced, smile. She turned back to Paul and kissed his cheek, before whispering something to him quietly.

He rubbed his muzzle against her and then trotted off, back towards the forest to change back and put his pants back on. He and Sam both came back half a minute later, Sam giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he walked passed and Paul grabbing her hand. I was so ridiculously nervous for all of them.

"You're a wolf," Dane stated, staring at Paul.

He nodded slowly.

"My baby sister married a wolf," he stated, staring blankly towards Paul and Alex. Well when you put it that way...

"Yes," she said.

"How long have you known?" Les asked carefully, her voice shaking slightly.

"Since I came back from Alaska," she told them. Oh yes, I heard that entire story. She left here for like a week and then came back when Paul got hurt and he finally told her everything.

"You've known for over a year and hadn't told us?" Les asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I wasn't allowed to tell you. No one is allowed to know," she said sternly, knowing that this point definitely had to be made. They're only allowed because whatever the fuck this stupid vampire was doing could put them in danger again.

"Then why did you get to know so long ago?" Les asked with raised eyebrows, as if she knew more was going on than was given to her.

"I was allowed to know because…Paul imprinted on me," she said carefully. Bingo.

"What's that?" Dane asked, a sour expression on his face.

"It's when a wolf finds their soul mate," Emily said for me as she grabbed Sam's hand. "It's an unbreakable bond and will last forever," she said. I smiled to myself and Collin squeezed me a little tighter to him. I like the sound of that.

"What?" Dane deadpanned, his eyes narrowing at Paul and Alex.

"Dane, you have to understand that this is involuntary and that…well, it takes two to tango if you know what I mean," she said sheepishly.

"But it's his fault," Dane said, his eyes tightening slightly as he looked accusingly at Paul. Well lookie there, Tony's not the only one who overreacts to this kind of news.

"Yes it is," she allowed, surprising everything. What happened to the 'it takes two to tango thing?' How is this helping her out here?

"And you're okay with it?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly okay," she said surely.

Dane stared at her for a while, and then he looked at all of us.

"I think we're going to need to some time," Dane said carefully, slowly.

"I know," she said with a slight frown. "But I need you to promise me that if you see anyone that resembles Kevin ever again that you'll call me or anyone else that's here right now, right away," she said.

"Why?" Les asked carefully.

"Because they're more dangerous than you could possibly imagine," she said, looking at Dane carefully. His eyes seemed to widen just a bit and he nodded his head once. "You can call or come over whenever you want. Just let me know and I'll answer all your questions," she said quietly.

They both nodded and headed towards the trail on the other side of the clearing after she gave them her. She leaned against Paul and he hugged her to him close, smoothing her hair down and rubbing her back and whispering something to her. Wow. That was intense.

"Yeah, let's just get everything back to normal. They're probably not going to talk to any of us for about two weeks-but when they do they'll have excepted it by then," she told the entire pack.

"You're sure you're okay?" Sam asked, looking at her carefully.

"I'm fine," she said, leading Paul to their spot. "Can we all just talk about something else?" she asked pleadingly.

"Oh, I have something we can talk about," Embry said, giving her a small smile. "If you're okay with that Alex," he said. Alex grinned and nodded, the rest of us confused. "Okay, well…I imprinted," he told everyone with a huge smile on his face.

All of our mouths dropped open. Say what now? "On who?" Claire asked, recovering first.

"Her name is Kendra Madison. She's renting my old room at my Mom's house," he told us. We immediately started firing off questions left and right and we watched as Embry went on and on about her. He spoke with a spark in his eyes and he seemed to be a completely new person from the one I've talked to-but in a totally good way. I can't wait to meet her, she sounds really nice and I can tell Embry already loves her.

"You think they're going to be okay?" I asked Collin quietly, my eyes darting to Paul and Alex who were cuddled together, slightly away from everyone else.

"They'll be fine-Alex knew they would react like that," he told me with a small smile.

"She seriously knew they would do that?" I asked incredulously. There's no way. No ones' _that _good.

"Yeah. They bet on it earlier today and Emily wrote it down," he said with a small laugh.

"Holy crap," I muttered to myself. "Did she know how I was going to react?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, she got seventy bucks off of you from what I've heard," he said with a grin.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. That's pretty fuck'n cool.

**Okay, how'd you like it! Dance in next chapter-not much new in this one if you read my other stories but it's good to get different point of views right? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Weddings In Vegas

**Okay, sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while-I've been SUPER BUSY! But here's a new chapter plus some AWESOME NEWS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I don't own what S.M. owns but I do own everything else.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I'm So Pretty-Adam Sandler (Personally, I like his version. ;D )**

**Dance, Dance-Fall Out Boy**

**Waking Up In Vegas-Katy Perry**

Chapter 13--Weddings In Vegas

Wow. Never thought this would be happening. Ever.

But alas, here I was, Vi Elaine Savage, standing in front of a mirror in a gorgeous red dress and waiting to go to my first dance ever. Wow. **(Pics on profile) **

"Violet, Claire is here!" Carol called suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"Coming!" I called back, heading towards the door.

"No need," Claire said as the door opened before I could get into it and she briskly walking in, her knee-length peach colored dress swishing around as she dumped a dress bag on my bed. "Love your dress by the way," she complimented with a smile as she looked at me.

"Yours looks great back," I replied. She really did look pretty with her hair and make up all done up and whatnot. "When's Andrea supposed to be here?" I asked, still kind of nervous for her. I know she's athletic and all that but she practically has to run a marathon to get here and back in one piece.

"She'll be here soon enough-just enough time for me to do your hair and make up," she said happily, advancing toward me with her purse that, until now, I hadn't really noticed. Which is weird because it's freakishly huge.

"Just don't hurt me okay?" I said as I sat on my desk chair and she set her bag on my desk, rummaging through it.

"Collin would kill me then Quil would kill him and then you would kill Quil. I don't want to start that kind of domino effect," she said with a slight smirk as she uncapped some eyeliner. Then she better freakin put that thing back in her bag.

………………………………................................................................................................

LIL BIT LATER

"Long time no see," I said with a slight smirk as Claire practically dragged Andrea into my room. She just rolled her eyes.

"I see you've already been tortured," she said, gesturing to my hair and make up.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I admitted with a slight grin, I was true; it wasn't too bad.

"Hurry and change Andrea, we don't have much time until the boys get here," Claire said, shoving a dress bag at her before pushing her into my bathroom. A coucple minutes later she walked out in a really pretty blue dress that was just below her knees and kind of flowed around. "Wow. You look better in that dress than I do," Claire said with a grin as she looked at her. "You can keep it," she said offhandedly.

Andy's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "Claire, I couldn't really-"

"-You so can. I never wear it anymore anyway," she said easily. "Come on, we're going to do your make up," she said before Andy could comment. I smirked-I'm sure this'll be more to watch than experience.

"Hold on," she said, grabbing her duffle bag and quickly putting on the shoes that she brought. "Alright, do your worst." Ha. Yep, this'll definitely be fun.

………………………………................................................................................................

"Violet!" Carol called after the doorbell rang.

I rolled her my and stood up. "Alright, the guys are here. Let's go," I said, grabbing my camera just as Claire grabbed hers and we walked out of the room. This is definitely a night to document.

The boys' jaws immediately dropped and practically ran over to their girls. "You look…_wow_," Collin breathed, his eyes moving absolutely everywhere in one quick motion before settling on my eyes. Eh, I won't comment…this time.

"You look pretty sharp yourself," I said, running a hand over his tie before pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Alright, picture time!" Claire said excitedly, pulling us all outside and pushing Collin and I together in front of the edge of the woods before taking multiple pictures of us with both her camera in mine. Honestly, I wasn't really looking at the camera that much-Collin was a little too distracting when he's all dressed up. "You two," Claire said when we were done, pointing to Brady and Andy who had been watching. "Come on, we're going to need some evidence that this night actually happened and you weren't, in fact, up in your room pouting because you're not allowed to go," she said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes as Brady dragged her over to the spot where Collin and I were previously standing. They took basically the same types of pictures I did until we were all satisfied and Claire and Quil got their turn-doing the same thing. Then we did a couple of other positions and I took some pictures for Quil and Claire.

"Alright, and we're off," Claire said once she was done with picture taking-we did all girl pictures and all guys and all group once we figured out the timer on the cameras.

We all piled into Quil's little car, squishing together to fit everyone inside. I ended up sitting on top of Collin so we could all fit-not that I minded at all…Collin didn't seem to mind either. When we pulled up to the school the last of the students were filing in with their dates and we all went quickly inside because it was cold out and we were wearing dresses. I was pretty disappointed that Megan wasn't going though-we all told her and Seth to go together but they wouldn't because they're both dumb. She had to go visit her great aunt tonight anyway and I guess Seth is hanging out with the rest of the pack tonight to meet Embry's imprint Kendra.

I'm actually kind of jealous that I don't get to meet her yet. I mean, Embry just _raves _about her and I was so excited to get to know her. Oh well, I'll meet her eventually.

When we walked into the dance it was already in full swing, basically the entire student population was crowded in the middle of the gym as some rap song was playing. "Come on, let's go dance!" Claire said, grabbing mine and Andy's hands and dragging us to the floor, probably knowing that this way all the boys would follow. Collin grabbed my hands and we danced close to each other the whole time, no matter what the song. It was really fun-I ended up dancing with Brady and Quil a couple of times too. Claire and I were constantly pulling everyone over and taking pictures, documenting our first successful sneak out and the success of Operation Chicken Fried. This is a very important moment.

About halfway through the dance though, I saw Andrea freeze in place, pulling Collin and Brady in front of her. "What's wrong?" Brady asked instantly, our whole little group scooting closer to us to see what's going on.

"Erika," she told us, pointing passed Brady and Collin. Oh, she needed to be blocked.

"Shit," Claire cursed, glancing over her shoulder. "And we were doing so good sticking to the opposite end of the gym," she muttered to herself.

"Let's go this way," I said, pushing us over when I saw an opening, just as a crowd of kids stepped where were previously, putting more people between us. "Alright, we're good," I said, grabbing Collin's hand and dancing with him again, everyone else doing the same.

"You know you're absolutely gorgeous, right?" Collin asked, pulling me closer to whisper in my ear.

I grinned and looked up at him. "I guess I do now, don't I?" I asked, my eyebrows raised at him. He needs to stop being so perfect-I'm falling behind.

"She saw me," Andrea's voice suddenly said, making us all freeze in place. I swear I am going to go find Erika and beat her unconscious-maybe then she won't act like a demon spawn.

"Come on, we have to get you back," Brady said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door as everyone followed. We ran outside and towards the car, stuffing ourselves in as Quil started the engine.

"Hurry Quil," Claire said as he pulled out, going a bit over the speed limit to get us back to my house. This is not good.

After a few minutes of speeding through the streets of La Push we came to a screeching halt in front of my house and we all ran out of the car. Andrea practically ripped off her shoes and ditched them in my yard, sprinting to her bike as Brady ran after her. I watched as she turned and kissed Brady, hugging him tightly before sitting back on her bike and pealing out of my driveway, zooming down the streets as her dress billowed behind her.

There was a moment of tense silence before Brady broke it. "This is all my fault," he said quietly.

"Brady, you know it's not-"

"Yes it is!" Brady snapped angrily, cutting off Collin who had his arms wrapped around my waist. "Sorry I just…_ugh!_" he groaned loudly before sprinting towards the trees, a weird popping sound following behind him.

"We need to follow him," Collin said, sounding slightly frantic. Shit. If anyone knows what's going on with Brady-it's Collin.

"Go," I said, pushing him towards the forest. He gave me a quick kiss before darting into the trees, Quil right behind us as they left Claire and I standing alone in my driveway.

Claire and I just stared at each other for a minute, neither of us knowing what to do or how bad to assume this situation is-I'm just going to assume the worst. "I'm calling Tony," I said quickly, whipping out my phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Oh my God Tony, everything went wrong! Andrea is going to be in so much trouble and we all feel terrible and Brady is freaking out. Claire and I don't know what to-"

"Whoa, whoa-Vi, slow down," Tony said quickly, interrupting my rapid talking and cutting me off. He clearly needed more detail than me telling him it's the end of the world. Stupid boy.

"Andrea's sister saw her at the dance so we had to leave early and after she left Brady freaked and phased," I told him quickly, trying to put it as simply as possible.

"_Shit_," he muttered. "Someone went with him, right?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah. Quil and Collin," I told him.

"Okay, just come to Sam's, alright? They'll know where you went," he told me-_way _calmer than I thought he should be. This is a huge freaking problem!

"Okay, we'll be there soon," I said. "Bye."

"Okay, bye," he said before we hung up.

"What should we do?" Claire asked as I turned to look at her.

"Go to Sam and Emily's," I said with a shrug-not sure how that can possibly make anything better. I just kind of want to kidnap Andrea, give her Brady and force them to elope. Weddings in Vegas can't be as bad as most people think.

**Sorry, kind of a cliff hanger but I needed to get something out there and I'm trying to work on all my others stories and get a few chapters for some other stories done this week. **

**Couple announcements:**

**There WILL be a SETH IMPRINT. You just have to wait a little bit because I'll make his imprint when he actually imprints in the other stories-so it's the right timing and I don't get ahead of myself. **

**There also WILL be a TONY AND LEAH STORY. Yes, yes-it's amazing. I know. Hold your applause.**

**And it's also been requested that I make a DEREK STORY. For those of you who don't know he is Andrea's brother-learn more about him in Off Track. Do you guys want it?? **

**Please review for the chapter and give me your opinion on stuff above. THANKS!**

**And I apologize that this chapter isn't much Collin/Vi fluff-I swear there will be more in other chapters-like the next one.**


	14. Hell The What

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


End file.
